unrelenting emotions
by azrael the fallen angel
Summary: first chapters are a sumup from rise of the ogre. chapter 6 i think up now. mostly 2Dxnoodle, enjoy
1. backup history

**this is my first story into one of the greater bands. i hope you like it. first two chapters will be sum-up from rise of the ogre. a bit of adjustments have been made to make a follow up story. review and hope you enjoy it. **

**Back-up history**

Everything was already happening since the start of the band. The gears of fate were already turning but neither had the courage to start off.

2D was recruited to the gorillaz first as singer. Murdoc had, due to a car accident, fractured both eyes of the young singer. The first time he had to live as a vegetable and Murdoc had to take care of him. The second time, the shock awoke 2D but it did leave its toll. It made him dense. He still had very deep thoughts of life, just that he was a bit slow at times comprehending things. Other times he would find himself awakening after being sunk in thought for a long time.

When the band was almost completely made up after Russel joined, they placed an ad in the paper looking for a guitarist. A FedEx box was delivered at their door and to all their surprise a little Japanese girl jumped out of the box. She was speaking gibberish and after demonstrating her ability to play the guitar she was accepted into the band. The only thing understandable from all she said was her name: Noodle.

They started working on songs and almost directly hit it off, of course not without their share of problems. Throughout the two to three years they first worked together a special bond was formed between all of them. All except Murdoc of course. The only bond he formed between him and the rest of the land was something like: can't do with him, can't do without him.

For Russel, it was almost a second family. He became a protective elder brother and father for Noodle and almost a guardian for 2D, who was constantly being beat-up by Murdoc. Almost.

2D was a very difficult case. He looked up to Murdoc, but was also reclusive against him. Every time he got beat up, he pinned the blame on himself, thinking he deserved it. At first Russel what to think of him. Behind his distant and, at times childish, behavior was a very deep soul. He was very appreciative of Russel trying to protect him but didn't know how to act around his possessed personality. They became good friends, but 2D being afraid, didn't talk as much as he at times wanted.

At first Noodle had a hard time communicating with the others due to the language difference, but soon enough she started picking up the English language (with the help of 2D who she nicknamed toochie) and was able to communicate better with the other members. She also saw Russel as a very sweet and protective father figure and treated him as the family she couldn't remember.

2D and Noodle started off as very close friends, almost from the first week they met. When she needed something in the first weeks when she hardly spoke English but 2D had just to look at her and he know what she needed. And throughout the years a very deep bond was formed between them. They both loved a good movie, mostly horror, and noodle appreciated 2D's company and invasion in things. Almost the entire time they could spend together, they did.

Nearing the end of the first time working together, Noodle became distant. Neither Russel nor 2D at his point could figure out what was wrong. Murdoc was rather indifferent to the whole affair.

Ultimately, the band couldn't handle the stress from the failed movie anymore. Murdoc just left in a rage and later got arrested in Mexico. Noodle was the second one to leave. She headed back to japan to find out about the nightmares she was having.

All that remained were Russel and 2D. the, however, became estranged from one another with Russel blinking out more than 2D at times 2D went home and started working together with an ex-boyzone on the funfair. Russel started his spiritual journey in the desert, where he lost his close friend, Dell.

Noodle soon found out everything from her past. That she was a super soldier created as a weapon. When the program would be destroyed her teacher send her to England to join the gorillaz. She headed back to Kong studio with everything she now remembered. On the way 'home' she started writing songs about the truth of live, the pain and depression that was everywhere. Once she arrived at Kong studio, she made a daily routine of clearing out the zombie-infested building and continued working on the songs.

After Murdoc escaped prison, with some help of course, he also headed for Kong, after visiting the place he got arrested first.

Russel being rescued by Ike, After losing dell and seemed to have completed his journey also went on his way to the place where it all began.

2D on the other hand had a lot of fun back home. He started realizing a lot of things and finally realized his worth. One of the things, however, that he couldn't forget was Noodle. A lot of times he had caught himself thinking and dreaming about her. He shook it off himself realizing the age difference. However the longer he worked on the fair, the more it happened and soon working there became a drag. He felt almost homesick to his time with the gorillaz. He decided to head back there, hoping to find or wait for the other members and most of all…Noodle.

It seemed the gears of fate wasn't finished with them, and they reunited once more.


	2. demon days

**This is the second chapter of my story. they had been writin before creating an account thus the short moment between upload. for the next story it might take some time. review and let me know if i need to change somthing.**

**also these two chapters might be a but short but its more the sum up from the book rise of the ogre. starting with the next chapter to be more my thing and thus might be longer. hope you enjoy. **

**Demon Days**

It seemed the gorillaz were reunited once more. They started working on the songs and soon, they found out the gears would be oiled and everything fell into place. The only thing that didn't seem to work out, was their own doubts. On with the story.

The second album was released and none of them could image the grand success it got. They also started realizing more about one another and things changed.

Murdoc didn't beat 2D up as much anymore as he used to. The others started to accept him more and his annoying habits, although they still got into a fir now and then.

Russel on the other hand became more distant. He lost a part of himself and didn't know how to deal with certain things because of that. His relations with the others didn't change much, although the one thing that did change was that he formed a closer bond with 2D, since now they were very close friends, also almost family.

2D had "grown up" the time he was away. He wasn't so unsure anymore, at least not as much but he did remain quite clumsy. He still was too afraid to Murdoc to stand up to him though. But he became more confident in the things he tried. The thing that didn't change was the toll from the accident. He was still slow at comprehending things and was at times a bit childish. Something that seemed that would never change.

Who changed the most in the absent time was noodle, both inside and outside. She was still as lively as before, although she did calm down quite a bit. She still was happy-go-lucky. She also at this time fluently spoke English, although she still used Japanese suffixes, like 2D-san. What also changed greatly was her appearance. She had grown her hair and had a frou-frou that covered her eyes and her shapes changed greatly. She had grown quite a bit, so much that she was only a head and a half at most smaller then 2D at this point. Her style of clothes also changed greatly. From her special and bit eccentric Japanese clothing to more English style clothing.

It was time to start making music videos, as the video rock-it was more a video to announce the return of, according to Murdoc, the world greatest band. They got together and decided to shoot a video for feel good Inc. the prop, namely the floating island, was readied and they headed for the secret location. It qas here that things started to take shape for the future of gorillaz.

During the song 2D had to walk over to the window and look at noodle as she past him on her floating island. However, as fate wanted it, she passed him just as he sang;

Love forever

Love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

At this point something snapped in 2D, shifted and changed but it was something he couldn't really comprehend at the time, and seeing as he was busy with the music video, he decided to put it off of him for now. Little did he know that he would realized what it was to late. He managed to finished the song in one go, even though as he tried to put his feeling he didn't understand and failed a bit in it. When the song was completely finished and they arrived back at Kong 2D went straight to his room and locked himself in it to think for the remainder of the day.

For Noodle something also started to change. It was so sudden and powerful that she didn't know how to handle it. The moment she past the window where 2D stood, she looked at him and she was mesmerized. Nothing more than a second past but in that once second she thought she could see inside his soul. Sure, they had spent a lot of time together, and they were like brother and sister with Russel as the father figure, but never had she seen so deep into his soul as in that one second. That one second would never again escape her memory, as she could not help but to see how much his soul suffered, how much pain there was inside him, and yet there was also hope, a lot of dreams and even some melancholy, a combination that fascinated her.

After the videos were finished, they started touring and only then really found out how loved they were as a band, although the touring was only to radio stations. The trip on itself however, not really went as they thought it would. In a lot of situations, it turned out that there was a certain someone who wanted them death. There are a lot of moments that they escaped death. One time, it just went too far and Murdoc, who got sick of it, started investigating and soon after the murder attempts stopped. They decided to start working on the last video of the album.

El Mañaña was supposed to be a closure to the album demon days and a happy end for all the members of gorillaz. Things just never go the way they are supposed to go. It actually took a turn for the worst. The changing inside Noodle began to take a toll on her, as she was still quite young and was raised with the band, she needed a time out for herself so that she could figure out what exactly happened to her. In fact, she didn't really wanted to be bothered by anyone for some time. The one who first took on to her absent behavior was, strangely, Murdoc. However this is exactly what he needed to exert his revenge. He made an arrangement with Noodle that would make them both happy, and the arrangement would play out during the video.

Once again the floating island would be used for the video. She was on the floating island happily enjoying the freedom however, things took a turn for the worst. Two helicopters started shooting at noodle and she ran to the lighthouse and hid. The sound started fading away so she tried to take a look outside, just to find everything ablaze. Soon though, the helicopters returned and took her under fire again. She ran up the stairs but because one of the windmill his wigs broke, the island started turning down and because of this she fell down the stairs. This time the island completely broke down and started crashing. Once the island hit the ground one of the choppers dropped a bomb on it. All of the other members of the band stared, unable to understand what happened. All except Murdoc of course.

Russel saw the Island coming down. As it crashed russel's breath was taken away, unable to comprehend what happened and soon after he started crying.

Murdoc smirked knowing precisely what happened. Noodle didn't die in the island crashing down; she only jumped out ar the right time with a parachute, at the moment when it wouldn't be seen by the viewers. The only one who did die in the movie was jimmy, the one who tried to kill them on their tour

The one who suffered the most from the "death" of noodle was 2D you only know how important something is, when you lose it. The moment it hit 2D that he would never see his noodle again (nor realizing at the moment he thought of HIS noodle), he fell to his knees releasing a shout that some though could be heard across the globe, he broke down in a mental shock.

After the "accident" the group split up once more. Murdoc first started working on the book: rise of the ogre. It would contain everything that happened to the band in the past. After that he roamed around the world, because Kong studio broke down so he was looking for a place to stay when he came across an island where all the junk and rubble gathered. He instantly started working on the place. Made an entire mansion and recording studio nearly as big as Kong was on the island. Also for some reason it was as equally haunted as Kong studio.

Russel for a long time just roamed until he settled down somewhere in solitude. According to sources it would be somewhere in California although no one knew for certain.

Noodle first tried to place the changed she started to feel, however she still not understood what is was. However this feeling made her unable to interact with a lot of people. She really needed to be alone so decided to hire a room on a cruise after a very much time of roaming. She stayed on the cruise which gave her time to think.

2D, Who already blinked out a lot, went into a complete mental breakdown. He got admitted to a mental hospital for a couple months. None of the doctors knew what to do with him but they decided after some time he was no treat to anyone, including himself. He got fired from the hospital and soon learned that everyone gave up on the search of Noodle. However through the years 2D and noodle spent together they had developed a bond that ran deeper then anything that could be comprehended. He felt…no he know she was alive and kept on searching. He rented a room somewhere near the crash site and started his search from there.

But the gears of faith didn't leave it at that. They have slowed down quite a bit but were still turning and soon things would take place that would change the entire future for each individual. Little did the band know the moment they got separated, they have been watched by a very strange…being.


	3. The Deal

**Author note: alright since right now, I had just been summing up what had happened in rise of the ogre, this is where my version of the story starts. Also at the beginning of the story I also give a poem that fits the story a bit. I still hope you all enjoy it and comment so I can improve my story and if you have ideas, they are always welcome.**

**Ps. Some demons and such I will name here, and on the other chapters are actually demons that exist in mythologies and such. If you want to know more you can ask or search google.**

**Ps2. I am trying working with the accents, but I am not sure it will be any good, if you have hints in this part, I greatly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gorillaz (if I had, noodle and 2D would be together) but must I repeat this (it's my first fan fiction so I am not used to it yet)**

I escaped, complete and whole

From the clutches of the beast

For on my soul

He will not feast

Although I had to pay the price

For my sin, so severe

I turned ugly from being nice

At times I wish you were here

* * *

**The Deal**

For a few years, the gears of fate had stopped turning. But something shifted and slowly, very slowly, the gears started turning again

Murdoc sits at his desk, his feet on the desk. he slowly opens his eyes, since he was thinking about the past for a time, and presses the button on his intercom. The one that connects to a lower room were a certain person slave is…charging. "yo noodle, bring meh a beer will'a" and he tilted his head back. After a moment, the cyborg version of noodle entered the room and handed him his beer. As he takes the beer, he looks at the cyborg. _She can never take her place_ he thinks to himself as he waves the cyborg away. He stares at the ceiling and feels some guilt gnaw at him. He just shakes it away. "Meh, Murdoc Faust Niccals? King o te Island? Leader o the best fucking ban' o te wrol'? fe'llin guilt? Fat can't 'appen." And yet it does. He is still staring at the ceiling as his thoughts are drifted to the past.

**Flashback**

It happened just after he had bought the island and painted it pink, no one today still knows why. He was out at the pier, looking over to the ocean thinking about his new album and grinned maliciously as he thought about how to get the dullard over to the island. Once, after he laughed loudly and throwing his head back, he stared over the sea again. At this point his eyes registered something that didn't seem to fit in, a glimpse over the ocean of what seemed to be a ship. At his feet was a small telescope that just washed up (convenient no?). he picked it up and cleaned the sand of it. He looked through it and a second later he dropped it to the ground, a shocking expression came to his face, and to a step back when he bumped on a plastic tree. He couldn't believe what he had seen.

He saw a ship, but not just any ship, it was HIS ship. The name of the ship read s.s. Purgatory. Upon closer notice one could find out that the entire ship was a demon himself. The front of the ship was a huge mouth with incredibly sharp teeth. One could only stare and wonder how many other ships it had devoured. The Ship was like a combination of a battle cruiser and a cruise ship. Weirdest of all, it wasn't sailing on the wait…but on the mist, the mist that seemed to be coming from out of his mouth. The crew mostly existed out of, what people called at least, Ferryman. Dark clothed figures, boney fingers sticking out of the sleeves. No one knew exactly what was beneath their clothes. All that was ever soon of them were their hands. Not even HE knows what is under it, since they seemed to be creates older then time itself, and seemed to like working under HIM. These were the sailors. The "soldiers" so to speak were mostly pirates, although not your average kind of pirate. These Pirates all made a deal with him. An immortal life (from old age, they could still die in battle, forgot to mention this in the deal) for eternal service under him on the seas , and of course in the afterlife. There was one last passenger on the ship.

It was him. The Boogieman, The Lord of Darkness, Ruler of hell, The fallen angel, the Morningstar. It was Mr. Lucifer, the Devil himself. He stood on the head of the ship, looking out over the sea, and at the island. Even though the distance was quite great, his eyes locked with those of Murdoc and waved his hand as matter of signal. When the signal was given, the great monster boat opened his mouth and spew a great deal of mist, thus gaining enormous speed. The island came closer…and fast.

Murdoc, realizing who it was, regained his composure, although all he wanted to do was run away. He waved at the ship in a manner of respect, letting them know where he was, hoping they just came to talk. His hope was soon grounded, for a soon as they came close into view something whooshed right next to his ear. He stared, slowly turning his head, and saw that it they had opened fire for a bit as a manner of warning him not to run away. He looked back and was shocked to see the boat had already docked and the great man himself was just descending. He smiled at the boogieman, a fake smile, and took a few stops forward towards him. The pirates, realizing that he wouldn't run away, relaxed, a big mistake on their part. Murdoc quickly realized his plan had succeeded and he turned on his heels and ran away, strait into the big vault door, and up into his mansion.

He finally reached his office, he bolted the door with every lock on it. He took extra precaution when he bought the island, making his office into a bunker in case of emergency, an emergency just like this. As soon as he turned around however, he was staring into two red goggles of a gasmask. The gasmask that adorned the head of the boogieman, the only visible part of his face being the nose, protruding above the mouth piece. It was the a shocking sight indeed. Before Murdoc realized what happened, the boogie man took him by his throat and whispered in a snaked voice "times up" and flunk Murdoc on the other side of the room. The Satanist took a moment to recover from his 'flying experience' and pulled himself up, leaning on the desk, and stared at the figure across the room. Again the snaked voice rang in his head, as it was clear the apparition wasn't speaking with his mouth. The figure took a scroll from under his long black gown and started talking. "as dealt in the contract, I have the liberty of coming over personally to collect that which is rightfully mine, being the soul of one Mr. Murdoc Faust Niccals."

Suddenly, Murdoc's eyes glistened as he remembered the contract. He calmly took a seat and stretched out his hand saying "min' if I 'ave a look a'that" The boogieman handed him the contract and he started reading over it feverishly. Then a grin appeared on his face, and he looked back up at the boogieman. He scraped his voice. " ahem… accordin to ta contract, I can ave me deal longed fer anot'er fen years if I ave another soul fer ya." The devil then crossed his hands and crooked his eyesbrow. "you have one now, do you?" Murdoc though for a bit. First The dullard popped in his head, oh how he would love to replace him for another 10 years, but then realized he needed his voice so he shook away the thought. Then Russel came to mind, but as he looked at the devil, he couldn't help but chuckle and realize that the 'lard' probably didn't have a soul of his own and also shook away the thought…and the only thing that remained was noodle. He know it was wrong but he didn't have a choice. "ay, I ave." at this the devil took another another scroll and give it to Murdoc. He rolled it upon and it read:

**I, Murdoc Faust Niccals, hereby agree to the terms of this contract, which is an added contract to file number 55534680 (Murdoc probably thought that is was the number of the other contract) and declare that I will sacrifice a soul for another 10 years extended contract use.**

**Name of the sacrifice:**

**Name of the benefiter:**

**Signature of the benefiter:**

At this, Murdoc winced a second, but thinking the world wouldn't go on without him, decided to write down noodles name, then his name, and his signature. He gave the parchment to the devil and he looked it over. That snaked voice came back. A voice he hated even though he was a self-proclaimed Satanist. "and where might I turn to, to find this" and he looked at the contract for a moment "Noodle?" Murdoc rubbed his temples, realizing he probably knew where to find her, but also knew never to let the devil's question go unanswered. "ay, lemme see." He pretented to be think, hoping to at least by a little more time for Noodle. "las' I 'eard, tha little lass wos at umn… whot was tha place called? … ah, right, at Maldives." With this the devil just disappeared. Murdoc looked out at the window, and noticed the ship had also already left. He just picked himself up, went to the refrigerator and got himself drunk, knowing fully well what he was done and making himself not regret it, turned out it was harder then he thought.

End of flashback

At this, Murdoc was picking himself up from the seat, and walks over to his bed in his secret room. He lays down on his back and falls asleep. In his sleep her murmerd at a certain moment "sorre, noods, so sorre."


	4. the second deal

**Author note: so like, this is the fourth chapter, and finaly the story starts taking place is it is in my head, so sorry bit for the delay. This chapter starts ****in the past**** just after Murdoc signed the deal with the devil****and comes to the present around the end. Hope you enjoy and review please so I can improve.**

**Disclaimer not: nop nothing changed, still don't own them.**

Darkness, void, despair and hell

A point of no return

A very sad story, one shouldn't tell

And forever in the memory to burn

No longer able to hold on

and lost all will and fear

I hope soon they are done

For my love, I wish you could be here

**The second deal?**

Somewhere of the coast of the Maldives, a cruise ship was anchored off in the sun, allowing passengers to enjoy the sun. the cruise ship was huge, and it was easy to get lost, unless of course, you were a super soldier that can memorize almost everything instantly, as was the case with noodle. When she had signed a contract with the captain of the ship, allowing her to say, for a large fee of course, as long as she wanted on the ship, he had shown her around. When it was done the captain turned and faced her. "it's quite a large ship, so you might get lost the first couple of time's madam." She nodded her head in disagreement. "I have already memorized everything from the ship kandoramu-san" kandoramu irunagi. He was born and raised on the Maldives but was originate Japanese. He shook his shoulders and left, as he was of the policy no questions asked.

a few weeks, as shed got used to being on the ship, and was finally able to feel some regulation in her life, quite the opposite from her life over at Kong, she was able to make sense of things. The first few days were spend thinking about her past, her far past, when she was back in the military training camp for the super soldier project. It were harsh days, always having to fight, train…and kill. Somehow she was glad for the training though, if it wasn't for that, she would have certainly died in the El Mañaña video. She thought about professor Kuzo and as he put himself in danger for shipping her out to England just to make sure she wouldn't be killed when the super soldier project was canceled.

After this, her mind wandered off to her first time at Kong studios. The first thing she remembered where the eyes of her, in that time, soon to be band mates, when she released a guitar riff on her les Paulo guitar she had with her. All of them were staring in amazement, even though at that time they couldn't understand Japanese. Soon after, they started working on their first album. One day something weird happened. Noodle had been crying for a time and neither Russel nor Murdoc had any idea what it was she needed. All she was saying was stuff in Japanese that neither of them could understand. Russel even went through the trouble of getting a Japanese- English dictionary, but she was speaking to fast to actually make out what she was saying. After a while, 2D came home, she rushed to him and also cried while holding his arm, he just looked at her, without saying anything, and understand anything for that fact and patter her head. She looked at him and showed her his autographed smile. She released him and he turned back out. She could hear Murdoc yelling something but couldn't understand at that time and just forgot to ask later what had been said. A couple of minutes later, she was still crying when 2D got home with a teddy bear panda. At this her eyes wide and runs at him and took the teddy bear right out his hands and looked at his two black dents in his head that should be his eyes. "arigatougozaimasu . soreha watashi ga hoshi kattadakedatta" she said and turned around and headed to her room. He smiled and said as she left "is noffink, ave fun."

Noodle had to smile at the memory. Then more and more things came about 2D. and she realized that even when she didn't speak English and needed something, she just had to look at 2D and he almost immediately understood what she needed. She could help but smile at those memories. She realized that their bond they had ran deeper than anyone would ever think.

After the first break up, they got together and started making their first album. When she saw 2D again, she rushed to him and hugged him, glad that they were together again and for a moment, everything seemed irrelevant. The world could end, the stars could fall, or even Murdoc or Russel could die and she wouldn't notice it. After what seemed an eternity, which was actually maybe half a minute, she released the hug and looked at his smile again. Oh, how she missed the smile. This time she realizes she still misses it, even on the cruise to get away from things, she missed him. Her memories drifted away again as she was staring at the see, this time, she remembered something after the feel good inc. video had been recorded. They were at Kong studio and it was time for breakfast, it was winter and cold as hell. The sun hadn't even risen, since they needed to be up early for the plane to the desert for the next video, Dirty Harry. Russel was working on breakfast as she walked and found Murdoc, still drunk from the night before, passed out on the couch. Russel turned to face her and saw she was looking at Murdoc. "hey, baby-girl. Don't bother with Murdoc, he didn't even sleep last night, I will wake him when it is time for dinner, can ya get 2D?" she nodded "hai, russel-san" and headed to the elevator. As she went down, she started thinking about what she had seen in his eyes. His soul, his pain, she couldn't place it with the happy 2D she had always known. When she arrived and knocked at the the door, there was no response, she slowly opens the door and looks inside. "2D-san, are you awake already?" she looked around and saw the room empty. _This isn't like 2D, _she thought as she headed back to the elevator.

She went back to the kitchen and it seemed Russel had figured out something was wrong. "what is it baby-girl?" he looked really worried. "its, its 2D-san, he isn't in his room, and mostly isn't up this time" she looked into Russel's white eyes, unafraid like most people. Same goes for 2D, although he is very attractive to most people, _because he is famous and all that, _she thought, but most were really afraid to look into his fractured eyes. Russel put his hand on his head and looked at the ground when it suddenly hit him. "hey, remember when you said you didn't like him smoking inside?" at this they both looked at each other and said at the same time "The Roof" and she headed off to the to her room for a warmer jacket, and headed to the elevator and took it to the roof. As she opened the door and looked around, she began to get really worried as there was no sign of him. She wanted to turn around when something caught her eyes. It was smoke coming from the snow on the roof. She took a step in the snow and realized it was deeper then it seemed. The snow reached up to halfway her legs. She carefully took a couple steps and could see 2D was actually laying on his back, eyes closed and almost completely surrounded by snow, and then it hit her why she didn't see him, 1) the snow kept his hair back, unable to let it stick out. 2) his skin was so pale…so white it was almost as white as the snow itself. So for once, thanks to his fags, she actually found him.

Suddenly a voice roamed up and startled her. "oy, lill luv, wot ya duing up ere?" he said while still remained with his eyes closed. At this Noodle blushed a bit. "how did you know it was me 2D-san?" he opened his eyes and sat up. "ell, umn…Murdoc wazup oll night arting an russel would ave just troid and yell fer me." He looked at her. Then she noticed he wasn't wearing a jacket…but a t-shirt with some jeans. "I came to get you for dinner… but aren't you cold? I mean, you shouldn't get sick right before a shoot" he smiled again but she could see it was actually a fake smile…the bond they felled kicked back in at overdrive it seemed as she could see that something was bothering him. She sat down next to him and crossed her legs. "toochie, what's wrong?" she stared in his eyes unable to look away. 2D looked at the sky first and then at her. " I was a…just finkin about tha whole planet. Hmn, how to explain this." He suddenly started drawing a circle in the snow, it resembled planet earth "we oll live on dis ere planet wif about, wut, 6 milliard ot'er people jes like us. An I ave ben wunderin, woy everyfink 'as to revolve round money. All wef dun in tha past ages, it oll comes down to money, an azeasy as possible. Ev'n ow w'll foight wars jes to get more of tha stuff we dun need. Actually, tha reasin I joined up wif gorillaz, was becose I wanted fo make a differ'nce ya kno? I 'oped that, our music wouldaf someho elped the fallen frum the'r suffern, and maybe, somew're deep inside" with this 2d placed his hand on his heart " I 'oped fat maybeh our musec woul'af…ya kno…goffen throu tha skull's o the 'igher ups. Tha someho' our musec would'f brought peace ya kno? I kno I haf tha tendence to be a tat slow a' times but, I 'onder, am I really oll tha slow? Or dense? Wen mos o tha people keep repeatin tha mistake o tha past?" at this he looked down from the roof, and down the hill at the zombies roaming about in the snow. Noodle's mouth just fell open, she never knew that he could think about everything like this. She know he could be dense, But now she just realized that he wasn't dense. He just had no way to explain what really went on in his mind, that the reason he drifts off is not because he doesn't think, but because its all he doesn, just not like most people would seem. At this point she know, he was a dreamer, not a blinker. "toochie, I…" she fell silent, she didn't know what to say and stared at the ground. Suddenly she felt herself picked up and had gotten a piggyback ride from 2D to the elevator. As they were in the elevator, 2D sat Noodle down and kneeled so they were about the same height. "lill' luv, dun tell aneone wut I said. It'll be our lill secret." She nodded and they both giggled. Up to the day, no one had ever said about what happened on the roof.

She felt a tear fall down her cheek. She brushed it away with her hand and look at her hand "god, why am i…" she cut herself off midsentence realizing why she cried. She just missed the blue haired singer so much, it actually hurt. She turned around, as she was was going to lay in the sun for a while, when she came face to face with a scrawny figure. He englulfed her in his cloth and everything became black.

She didn't dream, it was just darkness all around her, when she slowly came too, she almost thought her dream had come true, except for one thing, she was actually chained to a wall that didn't seem to be there, and started struggling to break free when she saw that same scrawny figure that was on the ship. "you, where am i? release me, RIGHT NOW!" she yelled at him. When she tried screaming more no words came from her mouth. She tried and tried, but it's like she lost his voice, suddenly the figure started speaking in her mind. It's voice was snaked, and she didn't like it one bit. "I am so very sorry little girl, but I am quite afraid that that is out of the question." He took a parchment from under his cloth, and unrolled it to show it to her, it was the contract Murdoc signed. "you see, our good Mr. Murdoc Faust Niccals has sold your soul to extend his contract for another 10 years." At this he started laughing. She suddenly felt completely drained. Murdoc had sold her, not just to anyone, but to the devil, and she realized she was in hell. Suddenly the devil stretched out his boney finger and lifter her chin up "please, do not worry little girl. I have come to make an agreement with you so that you can just walk right out of here, and it is quite the simple agreement really. All you have to do is kill the person you care about the most. Now, that is not so hard for a super soldier right?" suddenly an idea came to her mind. _Heck, why not, it's worth the try._ "ok, I will kill Murdoc for you." Suddenly he devil started laughing hard. When he was done, he looked back at her. "I have to give you credit for that plan little girl, it is not bad, too bad though I know all about you. It is not Murdoc you have to take down, it must be Stuart tusspot…or pot, whatever his name is right now. The lead singer of your band also known as 2D" she looked away, she didn't even have to think. "there is no way I will kill 2D-san. Not for anything in the world. At this she heard the voice again, but this time, the faking friendliness has been gone. "you let me down, you know? And no one lets me down." He put his hand over her right eye, and suddenly she screamed out of her lungs. When he removed his hand, a burn mark has been left over her eye, where the devil his hand had been. He turned around and before disappearing said. "you condemn yourself to hell. But you had the choice. I will be back to have some 'fun'." And he disappeared.

The present

A few years have passed since she was sent to hell, and she now knows what the devil had meant with 'fun'. She had been tortured, in the worst possible ways there are. Her body is now bruised and beaten, almost broken at one point, but thanks due to the project, the broken bones heal quicker. Her entire body was scarred, and she knew the scars would eventually fade away, but the burn over her eyes wouldn't. she would forever have to live, whether it be here or back on the surface, with the burn mark.. Over the years that have past, the devil frequently came to her to offer the same deal. But she kept refusing it, and she knows that she will never accept it, just like she knows that today was another day that the devil will come by, offering the same thing. As she expected, the devil appears right on the mark, like clockwork. A conversation follows like it had been so many times before with Noodle refusing it again and the devil hurting her again. Then he disappears. She closes her eyes and think about 2D. "2D-san" she once again drifted away in the dream, and she hopes that this time, she will not wake up, even though she know she will.

**So that's the story for now, I will wait a bit, since I also have some school assignments and some other projects to work on, and see what comments it brings in. arigatougozaimasu . soreha watashi ga hoshi kattadakedatta is translated to. Thank you, this is precisely what I needed. I hope you enjoy the story and again sorry if the accent didn't turn it. Oh and I made 2D like this because I am a bit in the same, I seem slow but I actually think about stuff like this. Well see you soon.**


	5. the great escape, but a memory now

**Author note: Hiya, i am back. Got some free time again (before the side assignments…stupid school) and decided to write one more chapter before I get too busy. First of all I would like to thank my brother, Shuyin akiro, for helping me with the story with grammar mistakes. Thanks bro, I owe ya. Next I would also like to thank Pilar, my girlfriend, for reading my stories and being there for me, I really love ya. And finally I would like to thank van the rogue soul drinker (deng you have a long nickname…although I am not one to talk haha) for the first review of my story, thanks man. Well this is the next chapter enjoy**

**Ps. Sorry for working with a lot of flashbacks of the moment, this might be the last chapter I use it, or it might reappear later in the story. Still hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: hmn…nah still not, sorry.**

The dreams are a haze in my mind

I cannot record nor see what they mean

I am one step behind

Of what is there, or might seem

I wish to hold your hand

And cuddle your entire being

I would travel across the land

Only so you I can be seeing

**The great escape, but a memory now.**

The entire surrounding is cloaked in darkness, without a single light protruding. The blue haired singer from the gorillaz is in the middle of the room, unaware of his surroundings or where this place is. He stands up and looked around, when suddenly from behind him, he can hear a child chuckling. He quickly turns around only to find that he is alone. Once again from behind him the chuckling is heard, but no one was there, it is like an invisible child is running around him, laughing at him for his incompetence of finding her. When suddenly he turns around and noodle is in front of him, he fell back as he can't believe his eyes, she stands there, looking at him, crying. He tries and reach out for her, and she in turn comes closer to him, but right before they are able to touch, she gets pulled back by something unseen. He tries shouting but no words crosses his lips, he tries running, but his feet are heavier then lead, he is stuck in place until she is engulfed by the darkness around him. He is alone…again. Then suddenly he hears a shriek so loud, It chills the singer to the very bones. Then a small body is tossed at him, it is a small figure, same clothes as noodle, lying motionless on her stomach. He is finally able to move, and runs to the body. He turns it around to see the skeleton of noodle.

With this, he sits up strait screaming at the same time Murdoc comes in his room. He also reaches for his heart that is pumping in his chest. "OY, DULLARD, SHU TA FOCK UP" with this, Murdoc, sick of him screaming, swings his fist against his face, toppling him from his bed onto the ground. The screaming immediately stopped. "an if ya scream eva agai' as I enter da room I'll be alo' wurse dan jus a punch to ya stupid face." Murdoc stares at him in anger for no reason at all, just as he does a lot. After a moment, Murdoc picks him up with both his hands on his collar, and puts him on his bed, hard. All 2D could do is stare at the moment, as he is still in shock from his dream. "oy, face-ache, luuk a me w'en I'm talkin a' ya." He snaps his fingers still at him, making him look up at Murdoc, still not replying. "pratic' a' 2 'ours, an yu betta not be late." With this Murdoc turns around, leaves his room and slams the door. It takes a minute or two before he realizes what Murdoc had said. With this, the first hour of the two is spend with his morning routine.

He stands up from the bed, and opens the drawer of the small nightstand next to the door of his room, full of prescription medicine. He takes the bottle that is already opened, and drops some pills in his hand, too much then he should actually take, and swallows them dry. Next he starts doing his morning exercises. 2D has been training a lot since arriving on plastic beach, and it pays off. He is now a bit more muscular, not much but he reckons he might be able to beat Murdoc at this point, although it might not be a good idea to go fist to fist with the Satanist, as he is still a bit of a pacifist, and will avoid violence unless there is no other option and at this point, he hadn't ever resorted to it. After his morning exercise is done, he heads into the bathroom of his room, and looks in the mirror. He puts his hand on his cheek where Murdoc had hit him, cringing a bit when he actually touched it. He then proceeds to take a shower, and pulling on fresh clothes. He then lays on his back on his bed again. Even if Murdoc or that, _stupid_, thought 2D, robot of his enters the room, they would not be able to say a word. The entire room is filled with a very heavy feeling of melancholy. 2D longed for the days when the entire gorillaz were together, those were the days when he was happy but now? All that remains in the singer is melancholy, regret and fear. He didn't even laugh once, except fake smiles, since he reached the island. Suddenly his thoughts drift away to the first time coming on the island.

Flashback

2D was standing in his hotel room in California, still looking where noodle might have gone to. He is convinced completely that she still was alive, although a couple days back, he had a very dreaded feeling as if something had happened, but he couldn't place it. So all he could do was keep his hopes up and look for her, he made that his life mission.

Suddenly a loud knock came on the door and he went over and looked at the peeping hole. It was Murdoc standing at his door. The singer rolled with his eyes and shouted from behind the door. "wha do ya wan' Muds?" Murdoc scraped his voice and said, "I'ma working on da thir' album. I need ya voice so, jes com' wiff me ta platic beach." Once again the singer rolled with his eyes and gave a deep sigh. "I alreade said I aint duin a therd album!" he shouted and he went back to the window. He could hear Murdoc in the back ground shouting and cursing but didn't give it much attention. What did caught his attention was that Murdoc suddenly stopped screaming. The singer thought that he had given up when he suddenly hear a slight sissing sound. He tried to look behind him but it was already too late, he felt himself getting sleepy and everything went black. Suddenly he finds himself awakened and stuck, when he struggled, he found himself in a suitcase at which he got angry at Murdoc. He hadn't just brought him to the island, he had actually shipped him, like he was some cargo. His anger quickly subsided as he saw a small raft not far from where he. He decided he wouldn't be taken in without a fight, he quickly ran towards the raft and set sail for the nearest land. Little did he know that Murdoc had installed camera's throughout the island, thus already had noticed his escape. After a day or two, 2D was picked up by a cruise ship and docked the first destination the ship arrived on, back at America. He escaped town and tried to reach the nearest village, but all that awaited him there was Murdoc and, to his big surprise and shock, noodle, although he soon realized it wasn't noodle.

She…not it didn't feel like her, the bond wasn't there. "ha, ya not impresse' wif my android?" and cackling he lead 2D to and old style car and got in. as punishment he had to make a song before they reached the destination. His mind wasn't on it when the demos were playing on the car radio. Murdoc, although he laughed at 2D, was still pissed at him for escaping, and that was clearly visible in the way he drove. Suddenly as it was nearly the third replay from the cd, something happened to the sound buzzing in the car kept saying overload, to which he began adding words in between.

_Overload, overload, overload_

_Coming up to the_

_Overload, overload, overload_

_Coming up to the_

_Overload, overload, overload_

_Coming up to the_

And along the way he wrote down the entire song that was in his mind, when they were chased by a hit man hired to take out Murdoc. The hit man being no one less the Bruce willes, the best of the trade. After the chase went on for a while, and broken a couple windows, they were dropped in the sea.

End of flashback

He now slowly turns his head to a wristwatch he had put beside his bed on the ground, seeing as he didn't have an alarm clock, and he notices that it's about time to get up. He gets out of the bed with a deep sigh, pops some more pills and heads upstairs. Murdoc starts yelling at him again that he was too late (although 2D was sure he was still too early when he notices that Murdoc's watch was on the wrong time) and he just swallows it all in and they got the rehearsal on the road. After almost 8 hours of rehearses they finally quit. Cyborg had finished making dinner and they started eating it…well Murdoc mostly. 2D hadn't almost eaten anything since he came here, he only ate when he felt he needed it. Taken that up on his exercise and you can easily conclude that he is very unnutritioned. After dinner , 2D stands up and stares through the window. He gives a sigh and heard Murdoc who suddenly notices he hadsn't gone back to his room yet. "face-ache, wut 'n satan's name are ya still duin up' ere?" 2D ignores the remark for a moment and suddenly starts speaking.

"muds, may I ask ya a question fer a sec?" he asks as he turned around and faces Murdoc, who rolled his eyes as he knows only one question can be asked at this composure he is putting up. " didn' ya fin noodle yet? Is been lik' free years a most." Murdoc can't help but look at the ground, as the memory of the deal is still fresh in his mind. He just tries and waves it away, to no avail, as he answers 2D. "why dun ya giv' et up, dullard, she's d'ad, nuffink ya can da abou' it." Almost regret in his voice. At this 2D jerks up and stands strait, looking at Murdoc. "l'll love isn't dead and I know it." Murdoc started boiling at the fact that 2D stood up to him. "look 'ere dullard, she es gon', dead, remove' frem ta face o ta earf, an she 'ill neva eva come back to ya. Get ova it." Murdoc starts to turn around to walk away, when he suddenly froze as 2D starts yelling. Yelling at him. "LISTEN TA MEH NICCALS. I NO MOR' FEN YU'LL EVA NO. AN I'MA TELLIN YA DA OUR L'LL LOVE ISN'T DEAD." At this, Murdoc turns around, showing every shade of red, that's how pissed he is with the backtalk from 2D, mostly because it IS from 2D. "LIST'N TA ME? YA FOCKING DULLARD. I NO SHE'S DEAD MORE FEN YA 'CAUSE I SOLD 'ER FOCKING SOUL TA GE'AN'TER FEN YEARS…" he was cut off mid-sentence, as 2D launched forward, fist first into Murdoc his face, sending him flying through the double door, into his study, slamming on the backside wall. Murdoc had been punched a lot before, but he never expected that the strongest hit, would be from no one else but 2D. he stands up, as quickly as he can, and stares at 2D He is standing in the double door way, with a face, so full of anger that the biggest demon would be afraid. A second later, he falls to his knees, face in his hands and starts crying. Murdoc walked over him, stared at him and suddenly kicks him against the chin, making him do a summersault and lands on his stomach a few feet behind him. 2D stands up, still with tears in his eyes and stares at Murdoc. "git to ya room, 'fore I git somfink in meh mind like… remuvin ta curtans frem ya room." And he sits down behind his desk. staring at some papers that was laying on it. 2D stars heading towards the elevator like a dog that has been kicked. Suddenly , as he waited for the elevator to arrive, he saw one of murdoc's books that sticks out from the wall, it is a magic book, and now his mind starts working in overdrive. He makes connections almost as fast as a computer does, when his thoughts were disturbed by a ping sound, that indicated that the lift had arrived, and decided it was now or never. As he enters the elevator, he looks at Murdoc, who was looking at him. "oh, an I fergot ta tell ya, Dave, ta mech ya hired tha works below ta sea? 'e breaks more fen e fixes. Jes ta make sure 'e stay's on ya island." With this Murdoc jumped over his desk, cursing and rumbling, and pulls 2D out of the lift to head for the lower floors. Now 2D picks up a book titled, the necronomicon and starts to look through the pages. He goes in to studio and starts working with the circles and candles.


	6. the descent

**Author note: aight, i am back everyone, with the chapter that will define the entire story. This is the trickiest chapter to write so far, since if I fail this one, the entire story might collapse, however I will put my heart and soul in it to make it work, so I hope you enjoy reading it and writing it. I want to thank those who have reviewed my chapters and I hope you keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: turns around to face lawyer, lawyer shakes his head "sorry, I still don't own them"**

I stood so high

And fell so low

I cannot cry

Nor can I show

I long for you

On beds of clover

But I think you will love me

When hell freezes over

**The Descent**

The gears of fate spurts into action, but are still unable to move. No matter how many turns they try to make nor how much force they put in, they just can't start up. The gear was still missing and it is an important part, now all the gears long for is the return of the missing part.

By now, 2D is working feverishly on drawing the magic circle, taking everything from the book in his mind. He works hard and finally completed the circle. He was still cursing at himself that the circle didn't look exactly like in the book but he would have to make do with it, since he knows that he can't make it any better. At this point he wishes he had taken the drawing lessons at school more serious. He then charges back to Murdoc's office, since he is planning on performing the ritual in the recording studio. He searches all his drawers and closets only to find them nearly empty. He realizes that Murdoc would spend more time in his "secret lair" then up here, thus the most important stuff is down there. the last place he checks iss under the aquarium, however disappointed as he is to find it empty, he takes a few steps back, and accidently knocks over the scuba gear in the office to find already used candles rolling out of it. He then proceeds to look in the book once more and picks up the candles he needed. Green for east, representing wind. Blue for south, representing water. Red for north, representing fire. Yellow for west, representing earth, and a black and white candle in the middle representing soul. He then goes back to the office to take the other needed materials. The quill he uses as artifact for the west, representing wind. He uses potting ground for the east, representing earth. he then looks over the office to find it completely deserted of water, and realizes that Murdoc doesn't drink water, only alcohol. He doesn't have time to run downstairs and get water from the ocean, so he does the next best thing. He takes a glass , that is hidden in the globe in the office, and goes to the fish tank and scoops up some, ignoring the biting piranhas, water. He places it south, representing…well, water. He then tokes an ashtray and puts in some Tabaco and paper, and lights it. He places it north, representing fire. Now according to the book ,he needs a blood sacrifice to open the gate, and proceeds to take his flick knife when he notices that he is already bleeding, probably due to the piranha bites. Since he doesn't need to cut himself, he puts the knife back in his pocket. He presses on the wound, making the blood sip out more, and trickles it around the candle, in the middle of the circle. Next he takes his lighter and proceeds to light all the candles. He closes the curtains making the room completely dark, beside the candles. He sits down in the circle and starts repeating the incantations as good as he can. He is so caught up in the act that he didn't notice the sound of the elevator moving.

Murdoc waits for the elevator to arrive at its destination, cursing under his breath. One side of his anger is pointed towards Dave the mechanic, who, as the singer said, is breaking more than repairing. In the process, he had ruining a perfectly good frying pan. On the other hand though, he is also angry at the singer. When he pressed the button for the elevator, he noticed the doors went immediately open, thus indicating that the singer hadn't left the office yet, even though Murdoc told him otherwise. Most of his anger was going up to the singer though, as Murdoc thinks of him as his property, however as he enters the office, he notices the singer isn't there. after looking around he notices that a flickering light was protruding from under the door, and his anger made way for curiosity. _wut ta 'ell is tha dullard duin there?_ he thought, as he looked around the office once more. Suddenly he notices that his scuba diver's suit is scattered and some candles are missing. He instinctively turns around to his book case and sees one of his spell books missing. _Oh, no e isn't_ is the first thing that pops in his head, as he quietly sneaks to the door and slowly and with the least sound as possible opens it. He sees the 2D sitting in a magic circle with his back to him. What he sees in the room makes his jaw drop on the ground_. 'ow t'ell did e manage this? _Popped in his head as he looked at the almost perfectly draw circle. _E 'ould be a guud Satanist_ but he quickly shakes the thought away as he can't imagine 2D as a genuine Satanist. He then opens the door completely and leans against the doorframe waiting for 2D to notice him, silently taking a cigarette and lighting it.

"i-onia onum… argh I's nofunk lik' fis, 'ow t'ell ya pronounce it? I-unai onom…" he has tried nearly 50 times so far to get the pronunciation right but he didn't seem to get how you say it. He now is so frustrated that, in a fit of anger, he tosses the book behind him but freezes up and he can't hear the thud-sound the book should make as it hit the door. He slowly turns his head and sees Murdoc Standing behind him, with the book in his hand. He comes over to 2D and puts the book on the desk, then lifts him up by his collar and drops him out of the circle. 2D winced and coward back as the mismatched eyes of the Satanist stared at him, awaiting the punishment that he is certain of that will follow his actions, but is very surprised by the fact that Murdoc spoke to him. "face-ache, ya realle plannin on goin do'n 'ere!" it comes out as an angry shout but also some…compassion, although the singer wasn't sure of it. 2D stands up and rubs his hand on the back of his head, staring at the ground to answer him. "y…yea well…umn, I mean…she's our l'll luv, and…well um, I can't jes abandon er an all soh…" he tries to force a smile on his face, and is rather proud of how it turned out, when Murdoc suddenly launched an attack on his face, hitting the singer in the jaw with his fist. This surprises the singer and falls to the ground once more, wincing over the bruise on his face, but suddenly becomes quite as he sees Murdoc behind his desk ,looking at the book. "umn, muds?" with this as he stands up, he notices a very foul scowl on Murdoc as he looks in his directions. "shouldn't ya be lik' umn, insade tha circle?" Murdoc shakes his head in embarrassment. How could he ever think 2D is able to be a Satanist. "o, sore, if ya wanna foll thru as suun as it o'pens up." And he goes back studying the book.

After half an hour of working his way through the spell, Murdoc stands in front of the circle and stretched out his arms. "omniarium inothep arobesquiorin onamonari. Ozalinovum inorizeria avonkando inglotaris. Aranoviuriom onamario ireglevisia avionavio irovolarus yiobarizio. Umezaroka aborio inomanikova zimozavia." At first, a very small hole in the ground opens, but the more Murdoc works over the words he memorized from the book, the bigger the small hole got, turning eventually into a whirlpool that covered the entire circle. As soon as the spell was finished, Murdoc fell to he knees for a bit, clearly the spell has drained him. He then pulls himself up with the help of a guitar on his right, and walks over to 2D. "bu, muds, fose aren't tha wurds in tha buuk." Again the Satanist hits him in the jaw, however drained as he is, it only makes 2D make a few small steps backwards, and it is hardly enough to make a bruise. "o'course fey woren't in tha buuk ya sad excuse. Ya mad' tha circle wif tha picture, bu' tha buuk isn't in englis dullard." With this the Satanist walked ever so slowly over to the window and seats himself on the record equipment. Taking a gun out of his pocket and sits himself in a straight line of the hellhole. "ya can go in, jes makin shure nofink com's out" and with this 2D walks over to the edge of the hole. He looks inside and then at Murdoc who was talking in the intercom, probably ordering the cyborg to get up here and help him make a stand. He then decides to jump in, and as soon as he felt himself drop through the whirlpool, he froze up, and closes his eyes, waiting for the shock of the landing.

After a moment he still didn't feel anything, he slowly opens his eyes, but needs a second to get used to the darkness. He then looks around and finds himself on a stairway heading down, and starts to wondering if he really is going to hell. His doubts were soon erased as he saw a small plate next to him with an arrow pointing down. HELL, LAND OF DARKNESS. He then looked behind him to see Murdoc giving a face palm at the pathetic act 2D had pulled. By this time, the cyborg is standing next to her…no, ITS master with a m240 aiming in the hole. He gave a deep sigh, as he still can't stand the robotic abomination of someone who is very dear to him, and with a heavy heart, he starts making the descend.

The stairway seems to go on for ages, and all 2D is doing, is going down. He has entered hell maybe an hour ago, but still he doesn't reach the bottom. He starts thinking that he somehow might pop-up on the other side of the world, but is proven wrong when he suddenly stands in a very long corridor. He looks around but doesn't see anything threatening yet, and walks a bit forward. He then sees that the corridors made turns, and figures it would be a long search. He takes out his cellphone, looking at the time, his eyes spar open in either amazement or horror. He is sure it took half an hour to reach the corridor, yet according to his cellphone, only 6 seconds had passed. He then looks at his watch for what feels like 5 minutes, before the seconds figure jumped one ahead. Then his mind started working again. He realized that everything here for those that do not belong here, be they demon or human, time would be going very slow, thus being able to do a lot more…a whole lot more than what you would normally do in one day. Then it suddenly hit him, noodle has been down here for longer than 2 years. Tears start rolling down his eyes, as he realized a small bit even of how much torture she had to go through all these years. After taking a moment of recollecting himself he set out into the maze of corridors in searched for the long lost guitarist.

In a very deep and very dark room of hell, Noodle is still chained to a wall that doesn't exist. The pain on her body is numbing now, but she still feels the torture she had just gone through. She remembered as she left the room with…the torturer that there was a glass on the outside, in the corridor, however, gathering all her strength to look up, she didn't see the glass on the inside. From the inside the entire room was clouded in a shroud of darkness. Her head falls down again, as the strength left her, forced to look at the ground, where her memories kept playing, over and over and over again, although the good memories were left out, they only showed her the painful memories. The painful years she spent in the super soldier project, the first split up from the band, the first time she got hunted down on tour and many more. However the most painful memories weren't the ones where she got hurt. She was forced to watch 2D constantly getting beat up by Murdoc, and always cowering in the corner, however as soon as Murdoc left. 2D would just get up, look over at Noodle and give her the honest toothless smile she always remembered, the toothless smile that made her fall for him. Every time she sees this, she almost feel like he was coming for her. The first year in hell was spent struggling against the torture and pain brought to her, and trying to break free every time she thought she would have the chance. She tried kicking the demons, biting, breaking the chain with all her might, but to no avail. After that, she tried ignoring, making it seem like it didn't hurt her, but now, she doesn't have the strength for either. She realizes she is nothing more but a mere shade of her former self. And after 2 years down hear (or was it more? She couldn't tell the time well here) she just gave up. _e? Coming ta git ya 'ere? Wisful finking noods. Ya no e is nofink bu' a cowar'n dullard. _The voice sounded like Murdoc_. _"Shut up! 2D-san is not a coward. He…he will…will come get me" between her words she starts to sob, not because she is hurt by the inner voice, but because she knows the voice is right. She and 2D shared a special bond, but no matter how strong it was, she knows he is a bit of a coward, and will not dare venture in hell. Another thing she realizes as she had stayed in hell was that she is never going to be together with 2D. no matter how strong her feelings for him are, it will only happen when hell freezes over. "2D…hell freezes over" she can't help but chuckle as she realizes what she just said. She fell depressed and did the only thing she knows she can do to cheer herself up…she started singing.  
feel good inc.

2D just rounds another corner as quickly as he can, not running but not walking either. A moment ago, he found a demon with the head of a fly, snoring on a chair with a key hanging from his belt. He used his flick knife and cut the demon…his rope that functioned as keychain, catching in it midair with surpassingly little noise, and scurried off into a random direction as to make sure he is as far as the guard (Beelzebub now he thinks about it) as was humanly possible. He now takes a moment to look around and fall to his knees as he has no idea what direction to take, all the corridors spread out as far as meets the eye, and he felt like he will never find her. He falls to his knees and cries again. All that is on his mind is noodle, and how hopeless his search is. But he jotted himself up, and gathered strength. His little luv needed him, she needed him more now than anyone. Russel had no entrance to hell and Murdoc is the reason she is stuck here in the first place, besides he is too lazy to actually go search for her. So it all comes down to him. He wipes the tears away and stretches his back, his inner self prepared to die to find her, and that is what he is going to do.

Suddenly, he thought he heard something, and quickly looks around, only to find him alone. He sighs and stares at the ground, he wants to start walking when he hears it again. He knows he is alone but it suddenly sounds distend. He moves a bit towards it and after walking a bit, he suddenly starts hearing it more clearly. At first, it sounded like nothing but a small gust of wind, however now he clearly hears it. It sounds like someone singing. He knows inside that he knows the song, but couldn't recollect it. Suddenly he starts making a beet and in his memory he was on his chair again. It all plays at an accelerated rate. Murdoc rising, de la soul rapping, noodle passing by on her island, and he backing himself in his chair. He knows the song all to well…it was his song he wrote for noodle _(a/n sorry for interrupting here, I know that this is not correct but It just feels like this when I look the at the video)_. It is feel good inc. he starts walking towards the sound towards the sound. At first it was more like shuffling feet, but steadily increased pace, suddenly he realized it WAS Noodle singing, and now he was running strait at the sound, one corridor in, the other out, closing in rapidly on the song, only once or twice stopping and hiding to let a demon slither by. He rounded the corner and comes to a dead end, on the end the door that the sound is coming from, with a window next to it.

Noodle is still looking at the ground singing the song she loved the most. Somehow the song always reminded her of 2D, as it did now. She feels so powerless at her whole situation she curses herself, for being powerless, for being childish as to cry over a crush she knows she can't have, for being trapped in hell whilst not having done anything wrong (accept meeting Murdoc she figured.). she even keeps cursing herself when she hears the lock fumbling. Not having any strength left in her she doesn't even look up, al she does is keep on singing.

Windmill, Windmill for the land

Turn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is sticking falling down.

Suddenly she hears a voice she thought she would never hear again. It sounds so angelic, so pure and at the same time melancholic that she knows there is only one person that can sing like that.

Love forever love is free

Lets turn forever you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?

Noodle jerks her head up as she hears the voice continuing the song. She doesn't know where the sudden rush of power comes from, all he know it was there and she looks strait into the black, vortex eyes of the blue haired singer. He had come for her, 2D had actually come for her. She wanted to say so much to him…but all she managed to do was cry but for the first time, it were tears of happiness.

2D now quickly walks towards her, and uses the key to releases her chains. Noodle falls to the ground but when she tries to stand up, she falls back down realizing that even her new found strength isn't enough to get her moving. "2D-san…forget….about me…run." is all noodle could say before 2D puts his hands on her mouth and silently drags her behind the door. He could hear a couple demons coming. The demons enter but immediately freeze in their tracks. They realize the prisoner had escaped, they turn around and sound the alarm. 2D looks at noodle but she had fainted, so he put her on his back and, giving her a piggyback ride, they left the room and searched for an exit.

This time, it is much harder to move around for 2D. not only is he carrying noodle on his back, there are also a lot more demons moving around. This, in combination with the gibberish sounds the demons made and the alarm constantly ringing, is giving 2D migraine attack. However, with all his will (and a little help from being with noodle had also probably something to do with it) he pushes the migraine attack back to a low humming sound in the back of his mind. After he recovers from his sudden attack, he jolts up again and is searching for the exit once more.

The last thing noodle remembers before giving into the exhaustion was the illusion that 2D had come for her. Then everything went black. It isn't like she fainted, but the exhaustion from the years of torture have worn her out, and she just gave in when she saw the apparition. She was drifting in the darkness, not asleep but neither awake and letting her thoughts roam free. She thinking about the easiest way to die when she had the chance, how she can get away without notice, but most of all he thoughts drift back to 2D once again. And once again she told herself, or rather, thought to herself _only when hell freezes over. _Everything was suddenly becoming a bit brighter, and she can feel herself slipping back to the conscience world, however something was out of place. He hands aren't chained anymore, and instead of hanging, she was constantly shaken a little up and down, with an occasional stop, before starting again. She slowly, very slowly opens her eyes but at this point, everything is still a blur. All she can see was a red and blue and black overlapping. She closes her eyes once again and counts to ten, and flashes them open and everything becomes clear. She is sitting on someone's back, who was running from corridor to corridor, without a clear target. When she closely looks at the men, she suddenly realized he had blue hair. _Blue hair…the only one who has this shade of blue is… _she thinks to herself urges herself to speak "2…d-sa…n" suddenly an arm reaches for her head and is place on top of her head, ruffling through her hair as good as it was possible at this awkward position, but a hushed voice suddenly ringed in her ear "dun ta'k l'll luv, imma git ya outa 'ere" and that was the only thing said for the remained of the road.

After running for what seems like ages, they reach a large double door, above the door was a sign that said: DIMENTIONAL CROSSING and they quickly entered it. Much to 2D his surprise, they entire floor exists of little rooms with the same whirlpool in them like it had been in the record studio. He hears demons coming behind him so he pushes himself and noodle on his back into the first best door, placing her quickly on the ground and closes the door as the demons run past them. He then quickly rushes back to noodle and sits on one knee and brushes the hair away from her facel, not even noticing the huge burn mark. Noodle then slowly opens her eyes and sees 2D "2D-san" was all she mutters, and all she needs to mutter for him to show a toothless smile that marks him for who he is. Before noodle can say anything more, her eyes shoot open in wonder. She lifts her hand with all her might and points behind 2D. he, of course, quickly turns around thinking it is a threat, but just see something gliding past him, it is small, and it is white. He lets it fall on his hand, but as soon as it touches his skin, it melts into water. He looks up at noodle, who also notices it. He says in awe "I's snow" and then there is one more, and another one, and another. They both stare up to see a lot of snow slowly drifting down_. It is snowing…in hell_. Noodle looks surprised and in shock at the same time. _is this supposed to be… _her thinking is cut short, as demons busted the door in, and in an incomprehensible language, starts coming closer. 2D did the only thing he thought he can do. He picks up noodle, and tosses her inside the whirlpool, taking his flick knife from his pocket. _Pathetic weapon _he thinks at the time, and noodle can only stare, as she is floating away in the whirlpool, seeing 2D covered by demons, and with all her power in her she shouts 2D. then, everything turned black.


	7. starting a journey extra chapter

**Author note: Hiya, i am finaly back, wish i had more time to write. School is taking up way to much of my free time. (stupid book for dutch) Anyway, other topic. This chapter is actually a bit special. I wasn't planning on adding it, but then I decided to go ahead with it. I would very much like to dedicate this chapter (I have mentioned the people before I know, but this is important and special to me, sorry) to the most important people in my life. Both of these persons are following this story with great interest (thanks, I really appreciate it) so this chapter is specially for them. Shuyin akiro, my closest friend and the only one I call brother. Pilar, my girlfriend and the second one who also saved my life. Enjoy the chapter you two. As for the others, same goes for you, enjoy. for those that don't like the chapter, i am sorry, this is an extra chapter and a bit of a side story. if you don't like it, pls skip to the next chapter, thanks.**

**Disclaimed: no change here *sigh***

you picked me up

when I was down

I didn't want to stop

But now I have to frown

So far away from you

But every step that I make

I know my heart is true

But yours is the one at stake

**Starting a journey**

Noodle slowly awakens to look around at her surroundings, but her vision is to much of a blur to make out any distinct shapes. She tries to get up, but quickly falls back down skinning her knee. She looks down only to be surprised that…she has curves. She has been looking down so long, in hell, at the projection of her memories but didn't see the change. Then she starts thinking that this might be a dream, however the blood trickling down from het scuffed knee told her otherwise. The only other reasonable explanation is that she is out of hell, and the years had caught up to her in the time she was out. Now, her vision is starting to return as she slowly looks around again. Right next to her she sees something that she wished never to see again. It is a red and white stripped windmill that points out of the canyon, it is her windmill and it suddenly hits her. She quickly turns around and sees the rocketing feel good Inc. tower towering high above her. This can only mean one thing. she turns around and heads for the highway. As soon as she reaches it, she looks at both sides and sees Essex far to her right. Slowly but steadily, she starts walking towards the city, towards her home.

Once she arrives in the city, it was a night time already, and the trip to Kong would take to long for her exhausted body. She finds a small hotel to her left and enters it, just to see that it is very beautiful on the inside. As she goes to the desk she notices something in the corner of her eye. The hotel has a small bar, and a very shady guy is handing someone with a very long black leather trench coat a bit of ammo… well a bit. That's to say it is nearly 3 suitcases of ammo for one suitcase of what she thinks is money. Then the trench coat man stands up, strapping what seems to be a guitar case on his back, picking up the ammo, and passes noodle, glancing in her eyes as he leaves the hotel. She just shrugs off the incident and proceeds to rent a room in the hotel, with a view on Kong, so she can stare at her home, and hopes that when she dreams, it will be of everyone welcoming her back.

However, her dreams are nowhere near what she had hoped for. As she opens her eyes, she finds herself back in hell, however not chained to a wall. She walks around the corridors of hell, but as she keeps running, she feels like she was in this place before. An idea pops in her head and she takes of one (badly messed up) shoe and starts running again, only to find herself a few seconds later back at her shoe. She keeps trying to run different patterns, strait lines, crossed lines, turns and through doors, all just to keep returning to the shoe. She nearly broke down in distress, as she hears some sounds nearing her. She leaps behind a corner, taking her shoe with her of course, and peeps around to see what it is. As it comes near, she can hear like two people arguing, however it is in a language she never heard before. The third sound she hears is someone getting dragged along the wall. As the creatures making the sound appear into vision her eyes gawked open, they are dragging 2D along the floor, and judging from the direction they are going, they are taking him to the torture room. Suddenly on impulse, she charges after 2D, and though the demons are dragging him around really slow, she seems to be gaining on him even slower. Finally, before they reach the torture room, noodle launches herself towards 2D and she can see her hand almost grabbing his leg, but fell to dismay when her hand just falls through his leg. As the doors close, everything returns to nothing, it is dark all around her, until she turns around and falls back in disbelief and pain. She sees 2D pinned to an invisible wall with arrows through his shoulders. His breathing is slowing down, as if he is dying, and his eyes are empty, devoid of life, all she could hear him say was "aint yer fault l'll luv" and the last thing she remembers before waking up the next morning was that it was snowing once again.

She jerks up, sweating like it is a hot summer day, with clothes that are at least a size too big for her, and ripped at all sides. She starts crying when she remembers the dream. After she subsided her cries, she goes to the bathroom, and undresses herself. She looks over in the mirror at her now new curves and body. But as soon as she notices the burn mark on her face, she punches the mirror, shattering it into pieces, and now looks at her reflection in the broken glass. broken…like her soul.

She then proceeds to take a shower, as she hasn't showered in days. (she was only able to shower every now and then in hell she thought) and she needs at least an hour to drench the scent of hell away, only to be startled at the new smell rising up from the soap, she sniffs at it. Butterscotch. It is his soap. She puts the soap back and gets dressed, but decides to get new clothes first before she heads home. As she checks out, she look next to the hotel and sees a clothing parlor. Heading in, she looks at amazement at the new fashion that is stored on the shelves. She looks around and sees a special costume, it is a white almost-nurse-like costume with randomly placed pockets._ Is that what they call fashion now-a-days? _But she quite likes it and decides to try it on, it fits her perfectly. Then an idea came to mind, she leaves her shoes in the fitting booth, as to make people think there is someone in there. and quickly grabs some black and white stripped stockings where her toes would come out, and some ribbons, and she gives herself a makeover in the fitting booth. Then she heads out and pays (explaining why she is already wearing the clothes) and walks away with some bags, as she bought a couple of the outfits. As soon as she hits the street, she starts walking towards Kong, humming a couple songs from demon days to herself. But her good mood is soon stopped as she reached the gates of kong. The building is still standing, though it is very dilapidated, and the zombies seem to have multiplied. She opens the gate as quietly as possible, and starts rushing back to the entrence.

On her way to the entrance, she trips over something and drops her bags on the floor. She turns around to see a zombie clutched to her ankle. As she tries to squirm her way out, she sees the zombie leaning in and trying to bite. However, as soon as it closes in for the bite, its head explodes. She then tries to see what happened but as she turns around she sees another zombie, motionless in front of her. When she thinks that this is the end, the zombie drops dead…well completely dead, next to her. Then she looks up to the roof and sees someone waving at her to move. She shoots up, and starts running, every time a zombie tries to get to close, he gets shot down. She suspects it was a sniper rifle, as it is the only weapon that will do any good at this distance. She quickly jumps inside the car park and looks out. A hoard of zombies, hundreds of them, start heading for her, when suddenly. "DUCK!" and she did as the voice commanded. As soon as she lays on the floor, a rain of bullets shoot over her, mowing down every zombie that gets close. As soon as the garage door is clear of the infected it starts coming down, closing the zombies outside. Noodle then gets up and turns around to see the so beloved geep from Murdoc, however someone has installed a mini turret on it. Then someone got off the geep and she walks over. As she was about to speak, the guy from the hotel, the one in the black leather trench coat, steps of the elevator, tossing his gun at the other guy and charging at them. For a moment, noodle thinks it's a threat and stands in defensive position, but the guy just charges past her and she hears a slicing sound. She turns around and sees the man cleaning a sickly looking green mucus from his sword, and a dead zombie, sliced in two at his feet. Noodle now relaxed, but has no idea how exhausted she is, and falls to her knees. Without saying a single word to one another they both stared at each other and suddenly noodle found them each on one of her sides. Without warning they pick her up, and carry her away, toward the elevator. _That's it, I am done for, kidnapped by two strangers_ she thinks to herself, but suddenly releases the thought as they put her down on the couch in the old living room, and give her a can of soda, as they both poured out a greenischly looking liquid in a glass, and take a seat near her. The one with the long trench coat across of her, on the edge of the table, the other one on the couch to the other left of her.

The three of them remained in complete silence, enjoying their drinks, until noodle broke the silence, when she found the right words to approach the situation. "w-what are you going to do with me?" she asks. Then the both of the guys look at one another, and from nothing, start laughing. Once the laughing subsided, the leather trench coat looks at noodle and speaks. "oh, don't worry. We aren't some maniacs out looking for girls to rape. I am Azrael" with this he makes a small bow, mostly using his head and stretches out his hand to the other person. "and this is Shuyin. We are the akiro brothers. We are interested in the paranormal and came here to investigate, but as soon as we tried to leave, we found our retreat blocked by…well those things. Since then we have been holed up here trying to get rid of them, so they won't attack anyone innocent." She then turns to shuyin. He gives a small smile and says "nice to meet you." Noodle then looks at both of them and a very confused look appears on her face. "let me explain" Azrael said, without even asking what is wrong. "we are brothers, be we aren't tied by blood, but by belief and hardships. We both went through a lot, and have even more in common. We named ourselves Akiro, as a mark of a clan, meaning we will stick by one another for as long as it takes, hell and beyond" Noodle grasped. "how did you…" she was cut of by shuyin "know your question?" with this both brothers laughed. "because we get it a lot." Azrael said with a smile. Suddenly she remembered what she came her for. "have any of you seen Murdoc-san? 2D-san or Russel-san? They should normally live here." With this they glance at each other again. Shuyin spoke. "sorry to break the news, but this building has been empty for almost two years now." And he glances at Azrael. They seem to be just looking at each other but noodle knows better. This is the same kind of bond she shares with 2D. the ability to speak without words. Suddenly, after both nodding, Azrael spoke up again. "I am not sure to what extent this information is correct. But I heard after you "died" in the el mañaña video, none of them were able to take your absence well. They all split up, each doing their own thing, well, all except…" and he seems to be thinking about something. Then Shuyin speaks again. "all except Stuart. If the information is correct, it says that he got admitted to a mental hospital but was released soon after, since then, no one knows where any of them went." Noodle looks at the ground, then it hit her. These guys know about her, without even needing to introduce herself. "are you, by any chance, gorillaz fans?" again that smile appears on Azrael his face. "yes and no. I mean we really love your music" at this, shuyin nods in agreement " but we are not the type of people to actually bother you on street for an autograph, I mean, I would prefer a good talk over some ink on a piece of paper." Shuyin nods once more.

Azrael gets up and stares out the window. Then with a sigh, he turns around and looks at noodle. "there is one more thing you should know" with this, he reaches in his pocket and takes out the TV-remote control and turns it on. Suddenly Noodle saw the video clip of stylo. After the video clip she sees the cover from their album, it reads plastic beach. Noodle her jaw dropped once again._ They have made an album without me or Russel? What in torments name is Murdoc thinking._ Her blood begins to boil, and she tries to jolt out the door, but is suddenly cut-off by Shuyin. As she stands in battle position, she hears Azrael talking. "I am afraid I cannot let you got." She turns around angered, but suddenly catches a gun that azrael has thrown. "at least not without shooting lessons." And he smiles again.

Days go by fast since then, and before she realizes two weeks have passed. She quickly adapted at using guns, since at the super soldier project, the only thought her cqc. From azrael, she learned how to handle any slow rate firing weapon, but with deadly accuracy, from shuyin, she learned how to use fast rate firing weapons. At a certain point, he even taught her how to use the mini turret on top of the geep. Those two weeks passed like two days, and the only thing in her mind is plastic beach.

Suddenly, one morning, she walks in and sees azrael talking to someone on the phone, and shuyin eating breakfast. She join shuyin, and when he sees her, he smiles. "got some very good news for ya" at this noodle looks at him with surprise and anxiety all over her face. He points toward arzael. "seems like someone is going to plastic beach." With this noodle jumps from her seat and heads to her room. Not 10 minutes later, she returns, with all her stuff packed in a suitcase, ready to go. Just as she walks in the kitchen, she hears azrael hanging up with the words. "thanks luv, I will see you there. love you too, bye." And walks towards them. All he says is "lets go" and they head out the elevator. Suddenly, before the door closes, azrael jumps back out and says, "go ahead I forgot something important." And heads in the corridor. Noodle and shuyin head for the geep, and start it up. As soon as the engine starts running, shuyin points to noodle to take the turret. "things are going to get messy here" and he let out an evil laugh. They rushed to the garage doors, not bothering to open them, but driving straight through them. And suddenly stopped. Noodle shoots away a great deal of zombies, before she asks shuyin, without stopping her shooting. "what are we waiting for?" at this she looks up and sees azrael jump out of the first floor window, and right in the passenger seat. He takes out his guitar case, and a costume made sniper that is in it, and starts helping shooting, while shuyin steps on the gas. Once they are out from Kong ground, they relax a little, and noodle, from the adrenaline of the shooter that is now worn out, lays in the back and sleeps.

After a while, she wakes up, notices the car is parked, and looks in front of her. She sees the port, and shuyin still sitting in the front seat. "shuyin-san" she says with a barely awake voice, "where is azrael." And shuyin just points in front of him. She looks through the window, and sees azrael hugging a very, very (a/n: sorry even infinity is not enough to emphasize this) very beautiful girl and kissing her. A tenderly and passionate kiss. At this, noodle starts blushing, for she picters herself with 2d like this, but quickly shakes the thought as they are approaching closer at the vehicle. Shuyin gets out and noodle follows him. As she met up with azrael, she saw a smile she had never seen on him, not even when he was in the concentration trill of sniping down zombies. _I guesse this is what they mean with true love _she said to herself. The boys nod and look at the girl. "pilar, we will get the boat ready, you speak to her about the plan?" she nods and the boys walk over the pier.

Noodle directs her attention to the girl. The girl stretches her hand out and takes that of noodle, and shakes it. "hi, I am pilar. Azrael's girlfriend. You need to go to plastic beach right?" she says to noodle with an honest and healthy smile. Noodle looks into her eyes and notice how honest they are. Then she nods shyly. Pilar smiles and looks back at noodle and leading her over the pier. "ok, so this is the plan" she says with a smile looking at noodle, but careful where she walks. "a very close friend of mine owns this dock. One of the people here is operating a cruise ship that sails out a lot, now this friend has asked the captain a favor and he agreed to take you on the cruise towards point nemo. However he cannot wait for you, so once there, you are on your own. " noodle looks up to her with determination."I don't plan on coming back until I get what I want." Pilar looks at her questionly. "revenge" said noodle. With this a serious look comes over her face. "you have been hanging around azrael way to long" then both of them laugh loudly at the remark. when they suddenly stop in the middle of the pier. Pilar reaches in her back pack and takes out a feline cat mask and puts it on noodle. Then she says with a smile (a very beautiful smile) "here, this will cover up that bruise, because I notice how uncomfortable you feel with it." Noodle looks up and smiles shyly and thanks her before reaching the ship. The captain was discussing something with azrael, until he notices noodle, and goes on the ship, preparing for departure.

As the entire group reunites for a little while, they all say their goodbyes to noodle. Before she got up, azrael stops her for a bit. "here, this is from me and Shuyin, you might need it. Point nemo is a very dangerous place." And hands her a suitcase. Noodle opnes it to find an assembling tommygun. She thanks them, heads on the ship and the ships starts to sail out. Before it goes out of view, noodle heads to the rear deck and shouts. "Pilar-san, Azrael-san, shuyin-san, take care of yourself, thank you for everything, I really appreciate it. I will always remember you all!" and they all wave at her. Azrael shouts back at her before she leaves. "I hope you get reunited with the one you love!" and with this the ship sets sail to the horizon.

Noodle heads for the front deck of the ship, watching the sunset. _Got to hand it to azrael, nothing gets past him_ she thinks, as she dreams away into the horizon. After the sun is completely gone, she sets out for her hut, never intending to leave until they arrive.


	8. revelation

**Author note: it seems i am on a roll, since i didn't expect it to be going this fast. I will keep uploading, though I haven't got to many reviews, be the change and review. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: oy, imma tellin em now, this is Murdoc, and this goy dosn own anyfink…well excep fer tha plot.**

**Me: -_- thanks.**

**ps. sorry if there are more grammer mistakes now, for a reason i won't tell, i have uplaoded the rough version. still i hope you can look past it and ejoy the story.  
**

To hell and back

I am nearing to seeing you

Shine in the darkness so black

With emotions so pure and true

I will find my way

Back into your arms

This way we will stay

Till our heart warms.

**Revelation.**

A few days ago, noodle had started her journey to plastic beach, only spending time in her suite, just to avoid human contact as much. Ever since she boarded the ship, she has been wearing that cat mask. Even though she was the only one on board, except for the crew of course, she still didn't like the idea of anyone noticing the mark, let alone leak it to the press. No matter for what occasion, except showering, she didn't leave her suite. She and the captain, not having said a single word came to the mutual agreement through looks once she got on board. She wouldn't bother them, and they wouldn't bother her. However soon, very soon, that agreement would come to an end.

She just gets out of the shower and heads over to the sink with a mirror. Every time she leaves the shower, she looks at her face. To many times before, she has had to held back to break it, now is just like the other times_. 2D…how will he ever be able to look at me again, how can he like…a monster like me? _She sighs as she gets dressed and leave the bathroom. Her days are filled with depression and melancholy. She misses her times with the gorillaz, the moments she enjoyed being with them. Those times are what made her strong, but now, with every member away, and she all alone, she can't help but to feel weak. Her real strength is her bonds of friendship, her bonds of…well her bond with 2D, whatever it exactly is. Suddenly her train of thought is stopped as the alarm of the ship goes off.

She hears knocking on her door and suddenly I flies open as the captain enters it. "madam the ship is under attack, I am here to escort you to the lifeboats." With it, noodle picked up the suitcase she got from Azrael and chuckled. _You really saw this coming didn't you?_ And as she assembles the gun, she heads for the deck. As soon as she opens the door leading to the deck, she is placed under fire, quickly closing the door and take shelter. She gives a quick glance outside, and nods the captain to move, who makes it to the lifeboat. Before he lowered himself, however, he yelled at her. "your stuff is on the lifeboat on the rear deck." And he quickly lowers himself to avoid getting shot at. Then noodle looks around, and sees two fighter planes, models from the 2th world war, shooting at her. When the planes crosses her overhead, she quickly rolls out, and as soon as the planes head in her direction, she starts shooting. As one of the planes got incredibly close, she manages to shoot through the glass, instantly killing the pirate, and thus driving his plane into the sea. The other one makes a turn for the left. And she heads to the rear deck to get him in view. However to her surprise, she sees a bow lowing out of the lower section of the plane. The plane flies over her, and she quickly jumps in the water to her side, barely surviving the explosion.

There she is, in the middle of the nowhere, the crew already sailed to safety, slowly sinking to the depths of the ocean. _Just got back from hell, only to return to it._ She smiles a weak smile at the irony. _Sorry Russel, I will never be able to taste your overly delicious cooking and your comforting words whenever I feel sad. Sorry Murdoc, I will never be able to complain to you again to put more clothes on, or laugh at you when you do something stupid while being drunk. Sorry…2D. I will never be able to thank you for saving me. I…I will never be able to tell you how I really feel._ And she closes her eyes as she drifts away, saying her last prayer, when she suddenly hears someone humming. It took her a moment before she realizes that the song that this person is humming is el mañaña. She jerks open her eyes and sees a tall skinny man with blue hair leaning out of the boat. Suddenly a hand stretches out into the water, holding it open as a means of offering help. She quickly swims in the directions of the hand, her heart pumping in her chest, and as soon as the hands collide, she finds herself lifting out of the water, and into the boat. She coughs a couple times, to regain air, but as she looks around she sees no one. She is sure it was him who rescued her, _was it a hallucination? _She thinks to herself. Suddenly she feels completely exhausted, and falls asleep, while the boat gently drifts away.

Her dream that night is nothing like anything before for the couple years. She either didn't sleep or had nightmares. This one, however seemed very different. She finds herself in a in a pitch black room again, nothing in side, when suddenly out of nowhere someone starts humming feel good inc. she looks around only to see that the song came from nowhere. She then sits down, and before she has a chance to actually lay down, she finds herself leaning against somebodies back. He tilts her head back and sees some blue spiked hair. Feeling very good at the moment she decides to just listen to the song, without turning around to avoid disturbing the peace, and afraid that if she did, she might find the room empty again. After the song is done, the entire room becomes silent again, but not a pressing silence. A tranquiller one. Suddenly she feels some shifting, and the legs of the blue haired person against her back, appear next to hers, and two tender arms wrap her around her waist. Suddenly she feels the man breathing on her shoulder and whisper in her ear "I love you" she blushes and as she wants to look up to answer, she finds herself awake on the boat, by some very weird wobbling motion.

She hangs herself slightly over the border of the yellow lifeboat, as she sees a giant brownish creature swimming under her. Suddenly, the being stops and stands up. Noodle yelps in surprise as her boat rises out of the water, on top of the creature's head. As she regains her composure, she looks below the raft once more, to her surprise the create wears clothes. Suddenly a voice thunders through the air with an American accent, an accent she knows all too well. "wuzzat?" suddenly a giant hand picks up the life boat and places it on his other hand, careful not to injure whoever is in it. Noodle suddenly sees herself staring down two gigantic white eyes. "Russel –san?" was all she can mutter to her surprise.

"N…Noo…noods? Noodle? Izzat wrealle you?" the two eyes of Russel pinch closer, to get a better view of his suspicion. "hai, Russel-san its me." She says with a smile. Russel suddenly begins crying, his giant tears plunging down into the ocean, creating quite big waves. "baby-girl. Oh, aw I mist ya, wut 'appened te ya? Wha ya duin ou'ere on ta ocean? Ow ya ge'…" his sentence is cut short by noodle. "I missed you too Russel-san, and slow down on those questions , I will tell you everything" and with this, noodle tells Russel everything that happened. How she wanted time for herself after the el mañaña video, how Murdoc sold her soul to the devil (of course at this point calming Russel down as he begins boiling when he hears what Murdoc has done to his baby-girl), how 2D had saved her from hell, but got left behind instead, about her adventures at Kong, and finally how she got where she is now. "and that's my story, but what about you Russel-san? How did you get so big, what happened?" Russel then proceeds with his story.

"well I' all appened afta ta incident. Te antire ban' gits separate' an I ave reterned ta California. Afta coupl' yers, I ave seen fis commercial fer ta plastic beach album, an I git so ma' at im fer duin it an replacin ya an'all an I los' mi calm. Wifout finkin, I sorta jumped in ta sea, and 'for I kno it, I wus bigga the' tha biggest whale I eva seen."

Noodle had to giggle a bit with Russel. _Silly same old Russel, still following his heart more than his brain. _She thinks to herself after she heard the story, but suddenly it hits her, that what Russel had said. "Russel-san, what do you mean, replace me?" he looks down and she notices that he thinks how he should bring it to her. "Russel-san, please, tell me strait. I need to know." He gives of a big sigh, almost blowing noodle away and collects his courage. "well frem wut I 'eard las time, e sorta made a robotic versin o ya." Suddenly noodle feels her body shaking, shaking from anger when she hears what Murdoc has done. _How could he replace me…after what he has done to me, he simply moves on like its nothing and replaces me with a…robot? _"baby-girl, you alright." Russel said as he stops her train of thoughts. She looks at him a bit angry, but mostly hurt. "yes russel-san" she says with a sigh "I am just hurt badly that he replaced me with a stupid machine, that's all." And suddenly something else pops in her mind. She looks up to Russel with a worried look on her face. "and 2D?" Russel put his hand on his neck and was thinking of how to bring it, since he knows what special band they both share. "accordin ta realibal sorces e wus ki'napped by Murdoc" and this was the last straw. Not only did he sell her soul, he also kidnapped 2D and forced him to work on his new album. "Russel-san?" she takes a moment to calm herself as Russel looks at her. "let's go to plastic beach." Russel simply nods, and places the boat on his head again, and beginning to swim towards land. There is only one thought inside noodle her head: _he will pay!_

Murdoc is on the shore of his plastic beach, smoking a fag and enjoying the afternoon sun. enjoying as much as he can, since he is, somewhere deep, very deep down inside, worries about 2D. the android at his side is holding on to a plate with his rum and a glass on it. suddenly, something catches his eye. There is a large, dome-shaped object heading towards the beach, with what seems like a yellow hat or something on it. "oy" he taps the cyborg on its shoulder. " wut'n satan's name iszat?" and he points towards the dome. The cyborg sees this as a treat, and raises her weapon, only to see Murdoc lower it. "dun shuut yet, bu' be on stand-bai jes incase." And he lets the dome swim towards the island. Suddenly, as the dome is very near the island, Murdoc yelps a bit as the dome rises out of the water. Quickly he realizes who it is, and signals to the cyborg to lower her weapons as he walks towards the giant. "rus? Izzat you? It' realle you, no?" Russel rolls with his eyes. "yea, iz me, bu I aint travln 'lone" and he places the lifeboat on the coast. Murdoc watching in awe as a small figure of a girl, bigger than the android though, stop out of the boat. "noods, iz at realle you? I aint seein fings am i?" and he runs towards the girl. He suddenly stops in his tracks as he feels something in his stomach. He looks down, and sees that noodle is pressing a tommygun against him. Now even Russel spars open his eyes in shock. He has never seen noodle doing something so drastic before, and is too surprised to do anything about it. At this, the android jerked in action and places a gun against noodle her head, but not pulling the trigger yet. "hello Murdoc-san" noodle says with a very dark voice "I should just kill you for replacing me and kidnapping 2D" suddenly Murdoc his face changes to pure fear. He didn't know the girl standing before him, when he realized that she had spent a lot of time in hell, and thus is bound to be changed. Now he says something that surprises both Russel, the android and noodle. He drops to his knees, hugs her, and keeps repeating how sorry he is. He looks up and sees noodle crying a little, tears falling from behind her mask. "Murdoc-san I missed you too." And she returned the hug. The cyborg now lowers its weapon, as it seems the girl is no treat any longer, and steps back to inspect Russel. After noodle breaks away from the hug she looks worried at Murdoc, not that he sees it behind the mask. "Murdoc-san where is 2D?"

After saying these words, Murdoc his face was lowered to the ground. " 'bouf stuart…" and he can't finish the sentence as his words break away. Noodle is suddenly completely lost in the dark. Murdoc only called 2D by his real name if something happened to him. She remembers one day that she came home to find Murdoc worriedly running around the kitchen. When she asked what was wrong, Murdoc told her "is 'bout stuart, e fell outa ta windo, e's in ta hospital no'." and she rushed off to the hospital. This is the same situation all over. She knows something has happened to 2D. she jerks Murdoc up by his collar and pushes him against a plastic tree, not even realizing she has the strength to lift up someone twice as tall as her. "Murdoc, Where is 2D!" she doesn't use a suffix, from which Murdoc realizes that if he didn't answer her, he would have a big problem. "e's in tha lowest par' ofta isle'" and with this, noodle rushes off as fast as she can, letting Murdoc fall down in on the hard plastic sand. He stands up and looks at Russel. " ya no y tha mask?" he asks. Russel suddenly crosses his arms. Not a good signal. "I sudda be askin ya." He said, and Murdoc realizes he knows about the contract and starts explaining, after the agreement is made, that it is up to noodle what will happen to Murdoc.

After noodle had waited ages for the elevator she finally arrives at his floor. She charges to his room, and sees him, covered in bandages, laying on his bed. She rushes over to his side, and gently tries to shake him awake, repeating his name over and over, until she hears a voice behind her. "I am very afraid that it will matter little, your attempts." She turns around and sees a doctor coming out of the bathroom. She walks over to his side to check the monitors. "he has been in a coma for almost 2 weeks now or so, I have been told. I am afraid that he will only wake up once his body recovers from his scars." And looks at noodle. Tears formed on her eyes, and she asks with a very sad tone in her voice. "what happened?" with this, the doctor took a pamphlet off the drawing at the door and reads of it for a second. "well, they never really told what exactly has happened, just that they found him like this, lying here in his room. When I patched him up, he had a couple deep cut wounds, seven broken bones, and a few bruised ribs. It also seems he has strange claw-marked-burns on his chest and back." Noodle, still on her knees beside the bed, turns to the doctor. "can you leave us please? I know he won't wake up, but I just…I just want to be with him for a while." The doctor nods and leaves. Noodle, deciding to never leave his side again in the future, places her hands on the side of the bed, and cries herself to sleep.

After sleeping for a few hours, she suddenly wakes up from someone patting on her head. Through the little bit she can see, as she opens her eyes, she can deduct it is still nighttime but she suddenly jolts up when she sees that the blue haired singer was the person patting her on the head, letting his fingers run through her hair. "2D-kun, your finally awake" then her tears run from her face. "I missed you so very, very much toochie, I am so sorry for leaving her." Suddenly, she can feel the singer wrapping his arms around her, and she lets her tears stream, she didn't feel so sad and yet so happy at the same time. After her crying subsided into sobs, and she finally calmed down enough to speak, she looked at his face. He gave her the gapped smile she always loved, and now she melts to it. Suddenly he looks a bit more serious. "l'll luv, woy ar ya wearin tha mask?" she falls back, and stares, as she even forgot that she is wearing one. She stares at the ground and very silently she speaks, hoping he does not hear her. "because I am ugly."

She cries a bit again, until she feels herself picked off from the ground. "no, toochie, you need to stay in bed, you're not healthy yet." Ignoring the pleas from the girl, 2D carried noodle into the bedroom, and puts her in front of the mirror, making her look straight into it. She sees 2D kneeling beside her on one knee, wrapping one hand around her, the other one takes of the mask, dropping it to the floor and holding her face to the mirror. She can see the hurt in her eyes, but didn't understand yet why he is hurt. Suddenly he speaks. " 'ell me wut ya see." And he keeps looking at her through the mirror. She took a moment to study herself, before turning her eyes to the ground. "I see an ugly girl, a monster, someone who doesn't deserve a friend like you, someone who…" suddenly he puts his hand over her mouth, and places his head next to hers.

"wanna no wut I see?" she nods. Then he, after letting her catch her breath again, continues. "I see a girl, that went through hell and get out, someone who is very strong with a heart of gold. A beautiful girl both inside and outside. I see a girl that, with the many hardships she had to deal, has turned into a very beautiful l'll lady." And he gave his gapped smile again. She turns around and hugs him, crying again, he holds her once more till she is finished. The he says "di' I say somfink wrung?" she shakes her head. "no toochie, quite the opposite, you have no idea how happy you made me." He stands up and leaves her in the bathroom asking her to stay there. she sees him taking a paper, writing something on it, and placing it under his bed. He then returns to the bathroom and hugs then leans in and kisses him.

Just as she pulls away from the kiss, she wakes up to a still bandaged 2D in a coma on his bed. It is still night but she cries a little when she realizes it was but a dream…until she notices something. 2D…is smiling, he is still in coma, but he is smiling, and it is a healthy smile. She then remembers something and looks under the bed, to see the small paper lying there. she picks it up and reads what he wrote. "no matter what you say, you are always beautiful to me. I love you little love" and she cries again. Maybe it is has been more than a dream. And with that knowledge, she cries herself to sleep again, but this time not out of sadness or self-loathing, but out of happiness…and love.


	9. awakening to darkness and the rising sun

**Author note: first of all I would like to thank blue gear for his reviews on the story. And of course all you readers for reading it. guesse i am back and still rolling, anyway. I really loved the last chapter, but it seems not many are reading this (yet I hope) and I feel like I outdid myself with that one, but now it's time to take it up another notch. Let's see how far friendship….or more, can bend before it breaks. Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: again…and again….and again**

how can you be so close

and yet so very far way

hitting pills, a numbing dose

I just wish for you to stay

The memory all too clear

for I am on the end of my breath

For I fear

That being forgotten is worse than death

**Awakening to darkness and the rising sun of hope.**

After the dream incident, a few weeks have passed. All gears are now in place again but moving once more ever so slow, you can even think they don't move at all. But a sudden jolt will get them moving soon enough.

Every day of the week, for the 3 weeks that have passed, noodle heads down again to see 2D, not surprised by the fact he hasn't woke up yet. She remembers her time in hell as clear as day, and wished she could share it with someone. She can't tell Russel, as he is freaking out already by the fact that Murdoc has sold her soul, so she left out the details. She can't tell Murdoc, because he feels guilty already. _True, he deserves it _she thinks to herself, but she can't bring herself to making Murdoc squirm in guilt even more. She is just glad already that he is showing remorse. Even if just a little. The only person she can talk to, is lying in front of her in a coma, unable to hear her words. "oh, 2D-kun. I wish you were here with me, I need to talk to you so bad."

'fen luv, woy dun tya?" Noodle instantly turns around as she heard the voice, to see 2D standing there, with his gapped tooth smile but a worried look in his eyes. Noodle looks behind her to see 2D still lying in coma. "wait 2D-kun? How can you be both there, and beside me in a coma? are you an android created by Murdoc?" suddenly her eyes flash open "are you a demon send here to drag me back to hell?" the apparition 2D sits on the bed, next to noodle and before the real 2D. "oy can be rong, bu oy dun fink tha, evn if muds created a machin loik meh, tha e woul jes be runnin aroun'. An if I wer a demon, wouldn't I ave caught ya frem behin and dragged ya back" with this he ruffles his hands in her hair. She can tell that, just by his touch, he too is a real 2D and somehow…different, but she can't put her finger on it. She sits on the bed, next to the apparition, and making sure she doesn't sit on 2D's legs. "umn…can I give you another temporary name? so I don't mistake you and 2D san "she points to the body lying on the bed here "when talking about you." He smiles a real healthy smile, the kind that makes noodle's stomach flutter. "ser luv, anyfink ya lik'" and she is thinks about it for a second. "what if I call you 3D?" with this he starts laughing. When the laughing subsides he looks at her again. "ser luv, bu ar' 2 Dents not enouf?" at this they both start giggling. Then she looks at the ground and mutters something 3D can hardly understand. "wuzzat you sai' luv? Ya nee ta ta'k louder." She looks up into his voided eyes. "I…I just want to talk to the real you 2D…I mean 3D-san. Not the dream. I want to be awake, alongside you, and talk to you. I have so much to tell, but, I feel so useless right now. You are here in a coma, and I can't do anything to help." She is surprised to see another beautiful smile on his face. "ya gettn ta 'rong I'presson luv, y'ar helpn meh jes by bein 'ere be meh sid'. An ya can ta'k tah me suun." Then noodle slides closer to 3D and puts her head on his shoulder. "3D…or 2D-kun, as I am still not sure what you are, there is something else I want to say." 2D looks at her with an understand face. "yea luv?" _damn, I have survived hell, I have survived pirate attacks, hell I even survived Murdoc, why is it so hard to say those 3 little words?_ She thinks this to herself as she is preparing to speak, when suddenly 3D places his finger over her lips. She looks at him in confusion, and he leans in and kisses her. First gentle, but soon their thongs start hugging one another. When they break away from the kiss, noodle stares to the ground blushing. "I luv ya too, noods." He says. Then she looks up, realized he has read her mind. But all she can say at this point is. "t…that was amazing."

'w'ats amazin baby-girl?" suddenly she freezes up. If she was dreaming, why is Russel here. He never appeared in dreams like this, so why now. She turns, very slowly, around and sees Russel back to his normal size. "Russel-san, isn't this a dream?" Russel shakes with his shoulders "evn if it is, ya betta wake suun, Murdoc gamme a shrinkin drink, bu it still 'urts as 'ell." He walks closer to noodle and sees that she is somewhat pale. He puts on of his big hands on her shoulders and looks worried at her. "baby-girl, are you ok? You seem a bit off, a bit pale." Noodle looks down at the floor, confused. When she finds her words to speak, they both look at 2D as he starts shifting in his bed. Noodle quickly runs to one of the machines he is attacked to, and presses a red button, thus calling the doctor down. Soon enough the doctor enters the room with distress. "Murdoc wants your help, pirates are attacking, I will look after Mr. Pot, hurry please!" with this, and without thinking, both noodle and Russel hurry to the elevator and take it up.

The doctor walks over to the equipment and checks up on 2D. he checks all his equipment as 2D tries to stand up. Most of his wounds have healed, and the few broken bones he had, are healed quite well. the doctor is even surprised at his healing rate. 2D sits on top of his bed staring ahead of himself when the doctor turns and faces him. "good afternoon Mr. Pot, welcome back to the world of the living." He says jokingly. 2D only gives him a very confused look." 'ho's Mr. Pot? An betta yet, 'ho am I? the doctor looks at him shocked and thinks to himself. _This is not good._

After the pirate attack has been deflected, Noodle and Russel head to the kitchen because they are starving. Russel starts making breakfast, as noodle sits on in at the kitchen table. Murdoc needed some rest after the attack so he went to his secret lair to take a nap. "baby-girl, can umn, we ta'k fer a bit?" Russel doesn't even look up from his cooking work to talk, making sure he doesn't burn anything. Noodle gives a deep sigh, as she was feeling a bit tired too. "hai- Russel san, what is it?" Russel glances over his shoulder for a sec, seeing noodle while thinking about his words. "its 'bout 2D" suddenly, when he says the name, Noodle jerks up. "w-what Russel? Did something happen? How is he?" at this Russel walks over to noodle, placing his hand on her shoulder once more and gives her a hug. She hugs back after a bit, when they broke away, Russel places the food on the table, and looks at noodle once more. "I 'no a mach a ya do, baby-girl, bu its bout somfin else." Noodle looks at the drummer's face, trying to unravel his mysterious behavior. Having failed in the attempt, she gives up "then what is it, Russel-san?" Russel looks at his plate, afraid of the reaction he keeps looking down while speaking." Noodle…wha ya gonna do if…ya know…he umn… doesn' wake up again? Ya kno…" here, his sentence is cut short when noodle smashes her fists on the table. " he is going to wake up Russel-san. I know he is…I just know it…" and she breaks down in tears. Russel, a bit shocked at her sudden outburst, was lost for a second what to do. He just taps on noodle shoulder, and when she looks up, he offers her a handkerchief. She takes it and wipes the tears away. "be honest with me for once, noods. You love him, do you not?" now she jerks up so fast, even forgetting that she is crying a sec ago, from what Russel had said, that her chair trips over, and she falls on the ground. Russel scoots over to noodle, picking her up, and placing her on the couch, not even worrying about the food anymore. Noodle just rubs her are a bit from the landing, but then nods at Russel. "I am fine Russel-san, but, how did you…find out?" she looks questioning at him. He gives a sigh and answer her. "ya do yar bes ta 'ide it, bu I 'ave no ya sin'e ya w'ere fen. Ya canno 'ide a lot frem meh." Russel sees her opening her opening her mouth, but answers with a smile. "noh, I ain't gonna ferbid ya anyfink, baby-girl, as lung as yar appy. An honestly? I'm sorta glad It's D. I no 'im quiet well soh, yea it's aok." And he winks at her. "ahum" a voice came from behind them

The doctor is standing in the doorframe, with Murdoc next to him and…a tear rolling down his cheek. _Is Murdoc really crying? _ Noodle thinks to herself. Russel is just as shocked as noodle. _Who oh, fis aint guud._ He thinks to himself. "les all sit do'n a ta table fer a sec." and everyone takes a seat. Murdoc is staring at the ground trying his best to hold the tears back. Noodle and Russel are staring at the doctor waiting to hear the results. "Alright, now as you all know Mr. Pot has awakened from his coma." at this both noodle and Russel nod. "now I have some good news and bad news. The good news is, most of the injuries he has suffered from wherever he went" at this, the doctor glares at Murdoc as he just refuse to say where he got those injuries " and he will be just fine. The bad news however is…due to the severe injuries, and from what I concluded to be a mental shock, he suffers from amnesia now. In other words, memory loss." Noodle and Russel both their jaws dropped to the floor. They just can't, and don't want to, believe what they just heard. "now, I went to get Mr. Niccals here, and we both went to 2D, hoping to regain his memory, since this type of amnesia mostly heals fast. I thought to try and get him into contact with people he know might jog his memory, but it was to no avail." At which Murdoc gave a deep sigh of regret. This time, Murdoc is sincerely worried about 2D. "now, my job here is done, so I will leave the island in a couple minutes. Taking Mr. Hobbs and Mr. Niccals with me to the mainland. He needs his medication for his migraine, and I will also give them some pills that might affect the memory, we will be gone for a few days, but according to Mr. Niccals, you have the closest band with Mr. Pot right?" he looks at noodle. It takes a bit of time to process this information before she nods. "now during that time, try and spend as much time with him as you can." Even noodle can't help but give a faint smile as she realizes that she will be spending a week or so alone with 2D, but the smile is dropped as soon as it came up, because she feels so very bad for him. "he will be coming up in a few minutes, as he is taking a shower right now." He looks at both Murdoc and Russel when he speaks the next sentences. "well then, shall we go?" at which they all said their goodbye's to noodle, and leave for the mainland.

Noodle is still sitting at the kitchen table, when she hears the lift moving. It takes her a moment to realize it though, and thus jolts herself u, as she hears footsteps in the corridor not far from her. She turns around and sees 2D just walking through the door and looking at her. He seems to be lost for words for a second but she realizes soon enough what he really is was doing. "excuse me miss, I just thought I was here alone." He did his best to speak the most descend English he can, at which noodle laughed a bit in her head, as he sounds very strange when he speaks without his accent. " 2D, you can speak normal, I understand your accent" and tries a faint smile. "nonsense. I have been taught to speak as formal as possible when talking to strangers." When he says this. Noodle feels something fall to her stomach, not being able to hold back the tears, she runs out to her room and cries.

Five days have passed since that moment, and 2D still hasn't regained his memories. Noodle is upstairs on the balcony, talking to Russel on the phone about everything that happened for the last 5 days. 2D is in his room underwater, looking around for anything familiar. When he recognizes nothing, and feeling a bit depressed over forgetting everything, he sits down on the bed with a deep sigh. As soon as he sits down, he sees something twirl to the floor. It is a photograph of him and the girl that is staying with him. He looks at the photograph, and sees himself, sitting crossed legged on the wall, the girl giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He has a gapped smile on the photo, through which he sticks his tongue. As he picks it up, he sees something else under the bed. He takes it from under the bed, and finds out it's an photo album. The first few pages are pictures of a group of 4 people. He sees himself and also the girl. He also notices the green skinned man that visited him when he just regained conscience . there is also a very large, brown skinned man in the picture he didn't know. _Fough, e dos resambl' ta description o Russel, acordn to ta l'll lass._ As he looks through the picture book some more, he notices a lot of pictures with only him and the girl. As he flips through the pages, not really paying attention, he notices that ¾ of the album contains only the latter kind of pictures._ Is she my girlfriend? _He decides to investigate and takes the elevator up.

While he is still flipping through the pages of the picture book. Noodle has already finished the phone call, and looks over the sea. It is the late afternoon, and she doesn't feel like spending time with 2D at the moment, as she became more and more depressed hanging around a shade of his former self. She knows it's not his fault, but she feels bad anyway. With a deep sigh, she turns around and leans with her back at the banister, when it suddenly breaks and she falls over it. _This is it, this time, I really am going to die, sorry…2D that I couldn't be any more of help. _ As she thinks this, she notices herself stopping in mid-fall and hanging in the air. She looks up and sees 2D smiling "got ya l'll luv." And he pulls her up. As she is catching her breath, she looks to the side to see the elevator opening and 2D stepping out. She then quickly turns around again, only to see the 2D that saved her, vanished. "I must be losing my mind." In the last week, every time she was on the verge of mental breakdown, this apparition would appear and either talk to her, or help her. But every time they got close, he somehow disappeared. She decides to head it, before the entire balcony breaks down, and sit at the table. "what are you carrying 2D-san." He looks at her confused for a minute when she corrects herself. "sorry, I mean Stuart..." it doesn't feel right for her to call him Stuart. She wants the old 2D back, her best friend…the person she fell in love with. "oh, this thing?" and he holds up the picture book. She nods." I came here to ask you something." He proceeds to open the picture book mid-page and show her some picture. "we don't happen to be lovers, do we?" at this noodle flashes her eyes open and begins to completely turn red. She and 2D together. That fluttering feeling has returned. She quickly snaps back to reality._ I don't want to be together with Stuart, I want to be with 2D._ she says to herself. Then she opens the book and looks with him together at pictures, shifting the book from one end of the table to the other, as they are sitting across from each other. She once again becomes a bit irritated as she can't find a single picture that brings back even a little memory, she almost gives up, when the apparition returns. He doesn't say anything, but just appears walking from behind 2D. he comes around the table, and walks behind noodle. He takes her one hand in his and flips through the pages. Suddenly he stops at a picture taken at the funfair. They both stand in front of the haunted house, laughing as they both just got out. Noodle smiled at the memory. She looks at the apparition and he nods, to which she gives the book to 2D. 2D looked at said picture and seems to be lost in his head. Noodle gave a sigh as she looked at him. "I bet you don't even know what our phrase is from that time forward." Though she speaks to quite for him to understand. He looks up at her, and a questioning face comes over him. Noodle sighs yet again. "even if the people we love are stolen from us, the way to let them live on is to never stop loving them." And she can feel a tear rolling down her cheek.

"buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever." As she hears this, her eyes open wide and her mouth drops. She slowly looks up to 2D and stares in wonder. "d-do you remember?" he shrugs his shoulders but smiles at her. "seems lik' fat l'll luv. Thou' I can' seem ta remember all af it, jes this part seems 'ery familia" and once again she is amazed. He got his accent back, not only that…but he called her l'll luv. As he stares at the picture some more, noodle turns around and looks at the apparition, suspecting it to be gone, but this time, he is still standing there. he smiles and gives her a little wink. He then proceeds to round the table once more, and as he gets behind 2D's back, he disappears…or rather, seems to enter 2D. her heart begins to flutter, and she begins to blush. Her hopes seems to blossom once more, and she decides she wants to spend some time with him more, before the others get here again. She stands up, and walks over to 2D and closes the picture book and takes his hand. "Stuart, do you want to go to the beach? We can see the sun set." He smiles at her, as he can't remember ever seeing it, and agrees. They both head to the elevator. She with high hopes in her heart and he with a memory that's seams to clear up as every second passes.

After walking around the beach, the found a perfect spot, not far from the entrance. They talk a bit, before its gets a bit chilly. "shall I get a blanket to lay on, and some warmer clothes?" he nods, and she rushes off. He is lost in thought, a bit confused, as some memories slowly turned back. However, his train of thoughts is brushed away, as he hears noodle yelp, and call for help…calling for him. He turns around, and sees another noodle. The second one, the one standing over a shocked and frozen noodle, is slowly releasing a gun from her belt. the android is malfunctioning, seeing everything as a treat. When he sees this, something triggers in him, sets him off, and everything in that second becomes clear. He remember everything now. How he got his name 2D, how he meets Russel and noodle, the first album, the first video, the getting together again, feel good inc, El Mañaña (although he later regrets this memory returning) and of course, his trip to hell. Now his hearts starts pumping, and adrenaline rushes through his entire body, working its way to his brain, and hitting it so hard, even time itself begins to slow down. He got up, quicker than he ever thought he could, and leaps so fast toward the android, that all the android could see is a blue haze, running in her direction. She tries to aim the gun at the thing coming towards her, but before she is even half way through, 2D hits her square in the face, hitting her so hard, he even manages to penetrate the metal with his fist, to which the android finally falls down, never to rise again. He looks over at noodle, who is still staring in shock, and trying to register what happened when suddenly, two long arms wrap her in a tender hug. She flinches a little but soon realizes that its 2D and gently hugs him back. "I missed you noods, I am so glad you are finally in my arms." To which they break up the hug and stare at each other.

He picks her up bridal style, and walks to the coastline once more, sitting back against a plastic tree, and looks at her again, her eyes have never left his face, when she suddenly starts crying in his chest. "luv, wuts wron? Di I 'urt ya?" he cradles her a bit, and when she finally stops crying she answers him. "you didn't hurt me 2D san, but just never leave me again. I am so glad you back." He laughs a bit, and then looks at her with a real honest non-apparition smile. "I neva lef ya luv." Now it is her turn to look at him confused when he points towards her heart. "ya jes neva realis' it. Evn w'en ya w"ere down in 'ell, or evn w'n I wusn't conscien' I as always wif ya. All ya needat ta do wus call out fer meh." And with these words, it finally hit her. 3D wasn't an apparition. It was the part of 2D that is always in her heart. A part so deep, that it would never leave her. It was indeed him that actually saved her when she was drifting in the ocean, or falling from the balcony, it was him that kept her hope up when she was in hell. All she needed to do is think of him, and from there, she had an almost infinite source of strength. This strength made the apparition so strong, it was able to think and act out of its own when she needed it the most. And the strength is called love. After that she hugs 2D "thank you"

"wut fer luv?" they both giggle a bit. "for being here for me, for loving me." He smiles and hugs her back, when she suddenly realizes she still has her mask on. She hasn't taken it off since he came to. She takes it off and he smiles. "what's so funny 2D-kun?" she asks, a bit angry as she thinks that he is laughing with her. He suddenly takes out a small mirror, that is lying beside him and before holding it up in front of her, he says. "fis is ta tru' powr of luv" she looks and the mirror and is incredibly surprised to see, the curse is gone…the mark over her eye is gone. "an ya look amazin, wif or wifout tha mark luv. An always rememba wut we sai' the way to live forever, even if we are apart, is to never stop loving." "buildings burn and people die, but real love is forever" she finished him. And with this, they kissed and enjoyed each other's company, as they watch the sun set over the horizon.

* * *

**Alright readers, now it is up to you too choose. i think this is a good closure, although i have a few other ideas i can add. now i will let you all choose. i will eiher continue this story, and my idea of making a mini-novel fanfiction, or i will make that mini-novel with another gorillaz story. i hope you have enjoyed the story so far at least, and review so iknow what to do ;)**


End file.
